


Life As We Know It

by wasted_potential_007



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasted_potential_007/pseuds/wasted_potential_007
Summary: "Alex Cabot didn't usually didn't go on dates. Especially not on blind dates, and almost never did she go on blind dates when they were set up by her friend, Eliza. Except this time she did. She didn't know why she chose to go on this date, maybe it was becuase of the promise of a good looking guy. Maybe it was because she didn't have a love life, and she was bored. But she did. And here she was, in a bar in Manhattan, waiting for her date. How did she get here?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We are just going to pretend Craigslist is a thing at this time, okay?

Alex Cabot didn't usually didn't go on dates. Especially not on blind dates, and almost never did she go on blind dates when they were set up by her friend, Eliza. Except this time she did. She didn't know why she chose to go on this date, maybe it was becuase of the promise of a good looking guy. Maybe it was because she didn't have a love life, and she was bored. But she did. And here she was, in a bar in Manhattan, waiting for her date. How did she get here? 

\---

"'Liza, I am NOT doing this!" Alex yelled, as her best friend Eliza tried to pursuade her into going on this 'blind date', at their weekly nightcap at a bar.

"Alex! Please?" Eliza begged, as she turned on her puppy dog eyes. "Look, I set it up already, you don't even have to do anything!"

"I'm pretty sure on dates you actually have to do something, like talk or make eye contact, Eliza. Or do you not know that because of the lack of YOUR dates?" Alex retorted, with a hint of tease in her voice. 

"HEY! Look who's talking! Besides, I get plenty of requests for dates, Alex."

"That's because you go searching for requests on your Craigslist account, Eliza. It's kinda sad." 

"How'd you know about the Craigslist?" 

"I do snooping on your laptop when you aren't looking. To make sure you don't get caught in illegal or suspicious activity." Alex said.

"WHAT?!? YOU SEARCH THROUGH MY COMPUTER?" Eliza screamed angrily. "Hold on. Alex, I'll make a deal. If I continue to let you sneak through my laptop, you have to go on this blind date."

Alex thought about it for a moment. "Fine. And you have to throw in the guarantee that no matter what happens, you won't talk about it to anyone else. Deal?"

"Deal." Eliza said, as her mind went through ways of embarrassing Alex on her 'date'. 'Hmmmm.. I could set her up with a totally creepy guy. Or like a person who wears a mask or something.. I bet there's a number of those guys on Craigsli-

"ELIZA MALLORY DAVIS! STOP SCHEMING AT THIS MOMENT!" Alex yelled, as she tried to put a stop to the devilish look on her best friend's face. 

"Yes sir- I mean ma'am!" Eliza said, as she did a mock military salute to Alex, with a tiny smirk on her face. 

"Look Eliza, I need to eat home, okay? I have a hearing in court tomorrow, and I think my SVU detectives have another case they want me to fix as well. You can get home okay?" Alex asked the redhead. 

"Uh- yeah. Goodnight, Alex." Eliza said, as her mind went back to the blind date again. 'Hmm.. She said something about her detectives..THAT'S IT! I'll set up a date for her with one of the SVU detectives. Now what were their names again? Munch.. Fin.. Elliot.. and Olivia? Man this is going to be perfect!'

\---

Olivia Benson was working the next morning, looking through her laptop, when she suddenly got a message on her Craigslist account. It seemed to be a request for a SVU detective for an event.

"Attention all SVU detectives! If you are currently single and want to date an very good looking person, reply now a super cool blind date!" The page went on with some more specific details, such as attire, details about the date, etc. 

As Olivia read through the request, she was intrigued, mostly because the request didn't specify the gender of the other person, or the gender of the required person. However, she was done with that, considering she swung both ways. Olivia clicked to reply, saying "I'm very interested in this blind date. I'm with the Manhatten Special Victims Unit, can you respond with more details?"

She instantly got a message back, with the person's phone number so that they could chat more extensively.

"Hello, my name is Olivia, I was interested in this blind date?" Olivia messaged.

"Yeah, hi, my name is Eliza. It's my friend you will be seeing. Do you think meeting at a bar called Mason's would be good? You can tell me what time works for you."  
Eliza messaged back, pleased to have gotten a response so early.

"About 9 this Thursday? Would that work?" 

"Absolutely. See you then."

As Olivia set her phone down, she caught a slight smirk from Elliot, her partner. 

"That Craigslist dating thing finally pay off, Liv?" He inquired, teasing her a bit.

"Actually, yes. I have a blind date scheduled this Thursday. You should try this sometime, Elliot." Olivia said, smirking back.

"Nah, I got Kathy and the kids. No dating necessary for me, Liv." 

Cragen suddenly poked his head out of his office. "Olivia! Elliot! A body was just found in the Hudson, ME says that it might have been sodomized. Go!" 

\---

Alex shook her head, bringing herself back to the real world. She was still waiting for her date, as it was a little past 9:00 at this moment. She was dressed in a knee-length navy blue dress, with all of her chest covered by the fabric. The dress exposed her back, and she was wearing a black cardigan to cover it up. If she felt comfortable with her date, she might just consider taking that cardigan off. Alex looked around the bar, searching for any hint of a guy looking for someone. Instead, she only saw girls with their dates, meddling around the bar. Until her eyes settled on someone she thought she recognized. 

"Olivia? Is that you?" Alex asked, motioning for her colleague to come over. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I'm here on a blind date, my date just hasn't come yet, I think. You?" Olivia asked, as she nursed some whisky in her glass.

"Wait- did you say a blind date? Because I've been looking for my date as well." Alex said.

"Alex, I think we are supposed to be together for this blind date. Hold on, I was set up by someone named Eliza, do you know who that is?" 

"Yeah, actually that's my best friend. I can't believe this..."

Each women went silent as what just happened processed through their minds. 

Olivia's mind raced as she tried to think of what to do, only to have her thought process broken by looking at Alex. 'God.. she looks beautiful in that dress. Only makes me love her even more. I don't even know if she swings that way.' Olivia thought, as she tried to think of something to say.

Alex's mind was whirling in shock and a weird feeling in her stomach wasn't helping. 'Did Olivia.. always look this.. good? What is going on here?' She didn't like the spreading warmth that was going through her body. Alex had only felt that feeling once before, and it was with a classmate in Harvard. As she was questioning that strange feeling, Olivia broke the silence.

"So. Where do we go from here?" She asked Alex, with a questioning look on her face.

"Maybe we should just get to know each other. That wouldn't be so bad, would it?" 

"Sure, Alex."

As they talked, each person found the conversation surprisingly pleasant, as they learned more about each other. 

"Okay, your turn to ask a question, Liv."  
Alex said, as she downed another gulp of Cabernet.

"Have you ever dated any girls, Alex?"

Alex fell silent, as Olivia desperately tried to recant her question.

"I mean, you don't have to answer it, it doesn't really matter, I'll ask anoth-

"Are you asking if I'm gay?" 

This time, Olivia fell silent, as she tried to think of the least self-destructing answer. 

"Because, Liv, if you are.. I honestly don't know anymore. I have dated guys, never any girls, I believe. But I don't know." Alex said. She didn't like the situation she was in at this moment, mostly because she didn't know how Olivia would respond. 

"Alex.. Look I'll tell you outright. I'm bisexual, so I guess that's why I asked the question? I guess it doesn't matter. Look, I've got to get home, today we found a teenage girl in the Hudson who was sodomized with a wooden object, and the case.. sorry I'm just really tired." Olivia said, as she moved to pack up her purse. "I guess, this was nice?"

"Oh um.. yeah I guess so. Have a good night Liv." Alex said with a slight smile, as her mind was focused on something else.

"You too, Alex." 

Olivia left, leaving Alex Cabot slowly sipping Cabernet, while truly questioning her sexuality for the first time in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a general idea of where this is going.. but not really yet. I'll see how this chapter goes.

Alex Cabot was suddenly broken off her chain of thought by the sound of her phone ringing. "Cabot." She said, not checking the caller ID. 

Eliza's chirpy voice flowed through her ear. "Hey Alex, how'd your date go?" 

Alex carefully debated her answer, as she didn't want to reveal how much of a disaster her date had been. Instead, she chose a topic that she could talk about. "Why did you set me up with a girl, Eliza?" She asked with a serious tone. 

"I thought it would be funny to see your reaction, Alex. It was a joke!" 

"Haha, very funny" Alex drawled. "I'm never doing this again for you, you know. And you can't tell anybody, not Meredith or Abby. Especially not Abby, you know what happened the last time we told her anything." She said, referring to her rambunctious group of friends. Most of the time, they were civil, but occasionally the bunch could get pretty wild.

"Yeah.. remember the time during Halloween we dressed up as Death Eaters and yelled 'Avada Kedavra' to every single kid we passed by? We had told Abby that we wanted to do something Harry Potter themed, and that's what she got us. I'm pretty sure we scared the crap out of like, everybody in Manhattan." Eliza said, reminiscing on that crazy day. Abby had purchased black robes and had found some sticks in Central Park, and then gave them to the group of friends. The four had then proceeded to scream the death spell to anyone they saw. More then once had a kid burst into tears, or had received a death glare from a parent. 

"That was pretty great." Alex admitted.

"Alex, I've got to get going, okay? The kid that I'm babysitting for is running around covered in what I'm hoping is water. Talk to you later?" Eliza said.

"Yeah, talk to you later." 

Eliza hung up, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts. Again. She thought back onto the night of her blind date with Olivia. That was Thursday, today was now Saturday. She hadn't seen Olivia since then. Alex was confused, because she hadn't felt that spreading warmth in a very long time. Not since that girl that she saw at Harvard. She didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Her thoughts were broken again, as she heard her she phone ring. 

"Cabot." She said.

"We need a warrant. You know that girl that was found in the Hudson? I think we finally have a suspect. We have a faulty alibi, some witnesses, and text messages between the two. Also, the guy has a previous conviction on sexual assault." She heard Elliot's voice go through the phone.

"I'll be there in an hour with the warrant, Stabler." Alex said, as she got ready to find a judge that would be willing to sign the warrant. "See you in 60." 'And olivia,' she silently added while preparing the warrant.

\---

Olivia was running through background checks for a guy they thought could be their suspect for the girl in the river case. Hopefully, what they could find get would lead to a warrant to search the house of their suspect. Her mind stopped for a moment. 'Warrant. Wait that means.. Alex.' Then her mind had proceeded to the image of Alex in the breathtaking dress, with the long, lanky legs and beautiful, exposed back.. 'Snap out of it, Olivia' she thought to herself. Olivia hadn't seen Alex since their disastrous blind "date", and she was looking forward to seeing her again soon, although that meant things were going to be awkward. She didn't know of Alex was even bisexual, let alone attracted to her. The fact that Alex had said that she hadn't dated any girls wasn't helping either. She had to face it sooner or later, she was hopelessly in love with Alex, and the more she knew her, the more likely it seemed that the feeling wasn't mutual. 

"Liv!" 

She suddenly was jolted out of her staring into space by Elliot's voice. 

"Did you find anything on our guy? Or are you too busy dreaming about the guy you met on your blind date?" Elliot asked, with a light smirk on his face.

"Jeez Elliot. I'm not that lovesick." 'If only you knew.' Olivia thought. 'If only you knew.' "And by the way, our guy was convicted 15 years ago for sexually assaulting a 17 year old girl. He just got out 2 months ago. Let's go get him"

"Great. I'll call Cabot and ask for the warrant." Elliot said, as he reached for his phone. 

'Alex.." she thought again, as her mind replayed the image over and over again. This time, it added a short clip of Alex's laugh and her smile, and Olivia smirked inwardly a little at how much she was acting like a teenager at this very moment. 

\---

Olivia was eating Chinese takeout when she heard the sound of heels enter into the precinct. She looked up and saw Alex, in her full glory. She was wearing her "black glasses of death", as most liked to call them, and looked absolutely gorgeous in her suit. 

"Hey, I've got that warrant you guys asked for. I had to bother Petrovsky during her lunch, and she wasn't exactly happy that I interrupted her andecdote about a quote 'very fat dog that looked like a cat'" Alex said, as she walked into the precinct. 

"Thanks Alex." Olivia said, as she and Elliot both got up to execute the warrant. 

Alex suddenly looked at Olivia, and felt the spreading warmth again. She started blushing, as Olivia was wearing a new blouse that was showing just the right amount of cleavage, and a very nice sweater. 

Olivia caught her, and was staring at her too, when Elliot broke there staring match. 

"Come on Liv, let's go." He said, leading out Olivia from the squad room. 

Alex was suddenly alone, as her mind processed what happened. Suddenly it dawned on her, about why she was feeling that warm feeling so much, and why she was staring at Olivia. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it sooner. 

Alex Cabot was officially head over heels in love with Olivia Benson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was long. Also I'm ending it on a kinda cliffhanger, I'll write more soon. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no idea what this chapter will turn out to be. Sorry in advance.

"Holy Crap, Cabot!" Meredith had said, when Alex had confessed how she felt about Olivia. "Wait- why did you talk to me? You and I both know that you are much closer to Eliza, and usually talk to her more." 

Alex had thought about her answer for a moment, for she didn't want to say the true reason: She didn't know if Eliza was going to be as accepting as Meredith. And she also suspected that Meredith could be gay too, for she had never talked about anyone serious in her life, only talked about short flings. Meredith also hadn't introduced anyone to the group of girls. She decided to go with a vague answer. 

"I don't know Meredith." Alex said to her friend. Meredith was a blonde, with a lean and petite structure. She was the quietest out of all of them, and the most reserved, but that was welcome in the group, as both Eliza and Abby were born wild and extremely loud. Alex thought back to her decision of talking to Meredith about her feelings...

When she came to the realization that not only she was gay, but was attracted to Olivia Benson out of all people, Alex decided she had to talk to someone. She immediately ruled out Eliza, as she had been the one to set her up with the female detective in the first place, and if she told her friend that she was in fact gay, she didn't know how Eliza would react. Abby was out of the question, for every time she had confided in the brunette, she had blabbed about it to the rest of the group, with good intentions and in a light-hearted way. However, she did not need that right now. God forbid someone would overhear and spread it around the DA's office. That left Meredith, a relatively new member of their group. They had met her in a bar one night, where the group had bonded over shared experiences of creepy guys who sent plants to their houses every single day. She quickly fit into the group, although seeming shy and reserved on the outside, when she let loose she was almost more wild then Abby and Eliza put together. And Alex knew that she could trust her with a secret, she had done so before. 

After coming to her decision, Alex immediately called Meredith and asked to meet her in a Starbucks at 5:00 in the evening. Meredith was worried at first, as the serious tone in Alex's voice was not something that was an everyday occurrence. After she reassured her that everything was okay, she just wanted to talk, Meredith agreed to meet her. Suddenly, she was jolted out of her daze with a clap in front of her face.

"Earth to Alex! Everything alright?" Meredith asked, not hiding the concern in her voice. 

"Yeah. Just thinking." Alex responded, thinking of how she could ask the question she had to say in the easiest way. "Umm.. okay I'm just going to ask this outright. Are you gay, Meredith?"

Judging by the look of shock on Meredith's face, she hadn't been expecting that question at all. Alex quickly recanted though, with "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that so outright, you don't have to answer that-

"Yeah." Meredith said, in a small voice.

"What? Oh. Okay." Alex said, thinking of how she should react to this news. 

"How did you know, Alex?" Meredith ask, as she wanted to know if it was that obvious. 

"Well you never really talked about any guys, other then the plant giving creepy person, so I just assumed that, you know, you were probably gay." Alex said. "Meredith, when did you know? That you were attracted to.. woman?"

She thought about her answer for a little bit. "I found out in college. After I broke up with the plant giving guy, I accidentally stumbled into a gay bar, and found quite a ton of ladies hitting on me. I actually found my first girlfriend there." 

"Umm.. do you have any advice on how to find out if someone is into you? Like if a.. girl is into you?" Alex asked, not feeling especially confident about her question

"Oh Alex.. you have a crush, don't you.. that's sweet. Who's the lucky gal?" Meredith asked, with kindness in her voice.

"Someone from work actually. She already told me she swings both ways, and I don't know if that's a good sign or a bad sign." Alex said, thinking to what else had been said that night. 

"Did she ask you anything?"

"Actually she did. She asked if I had dated any girls. I said no, but I had dated guys." 

"Alex! That is the worst thing you could have said!" Meredith exclaimed. 

"Why? It's not like the guys I dated got anywhere! Oh now I know why things never worked out.."

"Now she thinks you are only into guys! This is not good at all." Meredith shook her head, as she tried to come up with ways to fix the mess Alex had got herself into "Look Alex, you need to set up a meeting with her. Sooner the better. And then tell her that you are les, okay?" 

"Les?" Alex questioned.

"Lesbian. If you are going to enter this world, you have got to learn some slang. Now go! Call her!" Meredith said, giving Alex her phone. 

\---

Olivia was in the middle of a suspect interrogation when Alex had called. She immediately answered, but only to say "I'm busy, sorry. Can you call me later?" and then proceeded to hang up. The case had taken multiple turns, the guy they had picked up earlier had only been a piece in what now was looking like revenge for crossing someone's path. They had found that the teenage girl had angered some people when she accidentally stumbled into a shipment of disguised drugs, and then had thrown it all away, thinking it was some leftover food from the restaurant she had worked at. The man that had ordered the hit on the girl was who they were going for, but he was at the top of a very long food chain. It was going to be a while before she could find the time to talk to Alex, as smitten with her as she was. 

\---

It was currently 10:30 at night, when Alex had gotten the phone call back. She had finished work at 10, and was looking over case files in bed when she heard her phone ring. 

"Cabot. Why are you calling this late in the night, whoever you are?" She said, not in the mood for someone asking for donations for some charity. 

"Hi Alex. It's Olivia. Sorry I couldn't talk to you earlier, work was crazy hectic with the girl in the river case. Seems like she had stumbled on some drugs, and that had got her killed. The stuff I get these days.."

Alex had froze when she heard the sound of Olivia's voice, as she was too tired to deal with her crush. 

"Hey Olivia." She responded weakly.

"You called earlier right..." 

"Oh yes. I was wondering if we could could go get coffee or something tommorow? Like maybe at 3 or 4?" Alex asked, trying not to seem to desperate. 

"Uh.. yeah I think that could work. I'll sneak out of the precinct at around 3:30, is that okay?" Olivia said. 

"Sure. It's a date." Alex said. "Bye."

"Goodnight Alex."

\---

After Alex hung up, Olivia was quite curious. 'It's a date? What do think she meant by that? I guess it doesn't matter, she's not interested in you anyways' she thought as she exited the break room. She was quite tired, but she knew they had a bunch of work ahead. She and Elliot had worked their way through the food chain, and currently had 10 people waiting to be interviewed about the what they knew about the rape of the 17 year old girl. 'At least tomorrow I have something to look forward to' she thought. 

\---

After she hung up, Alex's brain suddenly went crazy. 'It's a date? Seriously Alex? You just had to make things more awkward.' Her brain responded with a quick 'Shut up and get back to work. Those case files aren't going to read themselves.' Alex sighed, as she got back to reading her case files and prepping for tomorrow. She eventually drifted off to sleep, with one thing in mind. 'It's a date' she thought. 'It's a date.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but I know the next one in going to be interesting. It should come out really soon. Also, thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the chapter. Where maybe all the angst ends. Hopefully.

It was currently 10:08 in the morning when Alex had gotten a text message from Olivia. 

"Date today at 3:30, right?" the text message had read.

Alex smiled, as she remembered the tired words that she had said last night, 'It's a date.' She decided to message back "I wouldn't call it a date, but I guess so. See you in a couple hours." She wouldn't admit it, but she was a little nervous for their coffee meeting today. This was supposed to be when she came out to Olivia, and also confessed her feelings towards the brunette, according to Meredith. However, she had only planned to come out to the detective, as she wasn't exactly ready to pronounce her undying love towards Olivia. That would have to come out later. She looked at the clock, and saw that it was now 10:15. '5 hours and 15 minutes to go' she silently thought, as she got back to reading case files and preparing opening statements. 

\---

Olivia didn't know what caused her to send the message to the blonde. It probably had to do with the fact that she hadn't seen Alex in a day or so, and missed communicating with her. But the text message was out, and she was feeling antsy, as she didn't know what was going to happen on their 'date'. She suddenly heard Elliot's voice calling her. 

"Olivia! Come on, we have to go interview another witness. He has made it very clear that if we don't talk to him in the next 15 minutes, then he will walk out of here, and slap a lawsuit on us for wasting his time." Elliot said, motioning towards the interview room. 

"Okay Elliot, I'm coming." Olivia said, as she walked over to the interview room. "After this, I'm going to go take a nap in the break room." 

Elliot didn't mind, as both of them had pulled all nighters trying to interview everybody in the very long and extensive drug food chain. They had found the people that raped the teen, but hadn't discovered who ordered the hit on the 17-year old girl. Their current witness was a Wall Street guru, who claimed that he had seen someone selling drugs in a restaurant he ate his lunch at. 

\---

An hour later, the business man exited the interview room, clearly frustrated, mostly because of the detective's extensive questions. Olivia watched him storm out of the precinct, and she in turn went into the break room, hoping for a well deserved nap. She looked at her watch, reading the time 11:30. '4 hours to go' she thought, as she drifted off to sleep. 

\---

Alex Cabot was currently waiting outside of the precinct, as she held two cups of coffee, one for her and one for Olivia. It was 3:38, and she had been waiting outside for at least 10 minutes. 'I should just go in' she thought, as she walked into the precinct. Elliot was the one who noticed her first.

"Hey Cabot, why are you here? I don't remember asking for a warrant." He said, while shuffling through paperwork. 

"Elliot, I'm actually looking for Olivia. Do you know where she is?" She asked, looking around the precinct. 

"'Bout time counselor. You taking her on a date where you can pronounce your true love to her?" Elliot asked teasingly. 

Alex felt the heat rising to her cheeks, as she said, "I'm actually just going to talk to her. Not about my not-crush on her. We are just going to talk about.. stuff. So where is she?"

"Break room." Elliot said. "She disappeared in there 4 hours ago, but I'm not surprised. We pulled an all nighter yesterday." 

Alex walked into the break room, and stopped at one of the most wondrous sights she had ever seen. 

Olivia was sleeping in one of the cots, looking as peaceful and beautiful as ever. Only problem was, she was mumbling "Alex..... Love you... 'Lex..."

The blonde was shocked, as she didn't know Olivia talked in her sleep. Or that the feeling between them was mutual. Or that Olivia would confess her love towards her.. in her sleep. She moved to wake the detective up. 

"Hey, wakey wakey, sleepyhead." Alex said, gently shaking her awake.

"Wha time is it" Olivia mumbled, as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"It's 3:42, you are late for our "date", remember?" Alex said.

Olivia suddenly jolted out of her haze. "Oh crap! Sorry Alex.. well you are here now, and I spy a heavenly cup of coffee that you are carrying, so why don't I just take that and you can talk to me here. I don't feel like moving much right now." 

Alex handed her the coffee, as she thought of what to say. She didn't know if she should bring up the confession of love that was said in sleep, or what to start with. 

"Okay.. here I go.. Olivia, you know how I said that I had never dated any girls, only guys?" Alex said quietly and seriously. 

Olivia was momentarily stunned, as she didn't expect Alex to talk about this. Not here, when she was still half asleep and looking like a mess. She finally responded with a "Uh.. yes?"

"Well I'm just going to tell you this outright. Contrary to what my dating past looks like, I'm actually not.. interested in men."

Olivia was not ready for that either, but she listened to Alex continue. 

"I'm actually.. god dammit how do I say this.. okay I'm lesbian. Or attracted to only women. Crap this is so awkward." Alex confessed, as she looked at Olivia. The brunette looked stunned, then confused, until she moved to hold Alex's hand and gave her a small smile. 

"When did you know?" Olivia asked softly.

Alex thought about her answer for a second, mostly because she didn't know if she wanted to confess her love to Olivia right now. 

"Actually, I found out a couple of days ago. After our blind date." Alex said, looking into Olivia's deep, brown eyes. They were like pools, she felt like she could disappear into them forever. 

"Wow Alex. I'm happy for you I guess. Wait does that mean-

"Yeah Olivia. I think I'm.. attracted to you. Before you say anything, the only reason I said that was because you kind of already confessed to me. I was only planning on coming out to you." Alex said, looking visibly nervous. 

"Wait what? I already said that to you? When?" Olivia asked, suddenly a bit scared. Had she lost control of her feelings or something and told her on the phone? They hadn't had much time to speak over the last week, so it had to be then, right? Her thought process was suddenly interrupted by Alex's voice.

"You.. talk in your sleep Olivia. When I came into the break room, your subconscious apparently decided that it was the right time to say "love you.. Alex" I found it quite interesting." 

"Crap!" Olivia said. "Well I guess our secret is out there then. At least to the both of us."

"What secret?" Alex asked.

"That we love each other." Olivia said. "And that-

She was suddenly stopped by Alex's lips crashing into hers, full of fire and passion. The brunette was momentarily stunned, but quickly reacted, as her mouth slightly opened to Alex's. But as quickly as it started, Alex decided to pull back, saying "I'm sorry Olivia.. I didn't mean to do this here.."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Alex." Olivia said softly, as she slowly met her lips to Alex's. The next few moments were silent, as tongues crashed and battled together, and hands wanderd. Their kiss only ended when they heard a knock on the door. The girls quickly pulled apart, each with their blouses half undone. 

"Olivia- JEEZ! Wow okay.. Alex when I said that in the precinct I didn't mean for you to do it literally!" Elliot said in surprise. 

Olivia quickly responded. "Wait- Alex what did Elliot say to you?" 

"Just some stuff about confessing my love to you. I didn't think it was that obvious." Alex said, as she buttoned up her blouse and tried to smooth out a few wrinkles. 

"Well, Dad was looking for you, he said something about pressure coming down from the superiors." Elliot said, calling Cragen by his well known nickname, 'Dad.' "I think you should go freshen up in the bathroom. Without Alex. I'll tell him that you will be coming out soon." Elliot left, closing the door behind him. 

"Well Olivia, what do you say we continue this later? At my apartment maybe?" Alex proposed, with a sly grin. 

"Sure. It's a date." Olivia said, with a wink, as she exited the break room, leaving Alex sitting on a cot, trying not to look lovesmitten. 

Alex's brain was in full 'what-just-happened' mode, as it had not yet processed the act that she had just made out with Olivia Benson. But nevertheless, she was excited for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapters are getting longer and longer. Btw I am not writing that apartment scene. Leave that to your own imagination ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Comments and stuff are appreciated, but you don't have to if you don't want to.

"WHAT?!" Meredith screamed.

That was the first reaction Alex had gotten from Meredith, when she had decided to tell her friend about what had happened between her and Olivia. They had met in a Mexican restaurant, and Alex had told her the news. 

"So Alex, not to pressure you or anything, but when are you going to tell the rest of the group?" Meredith asked, over a plate of loaded nachos that they were currently sharing. 

Alex thought about her answer for a moment. "I honestly don't know. I don't want to do it too soon, because me and Liv are in the early stages of our relationship. When do you think would be a good time?"

"Well, it's not like I have exactly came out to them either, Alex." Meredith said. She didn't know why she hadn't came out yet. Maybe she didn't want to be rejected, or pushed away from the group, but having Alex by her side was going to help. "What if we come out together? You don't necessarily have to tell them about Olivia yet, if you don't want to."

"I think that's a good idea." Alex said. "When do you want to do it?"

"I think the next time we hang out would be great." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Alex, I know you came to me, but you don't know how much you have helped me on this. I have known that I was les for a very long time, but I wasn't ever comfortable with coming out. But having you on my side has really helped."

Alex was stunned. "Wow... thanks Meredith. You also helped me a lot too, you listened to me and helped me figure out what I was feeling. Hey, I have to ask. Anyone special in your dating life?" She asked, with a small grin.

"Actually, there is this girl. Her name is Stevie, and she.. she's the best thing that ever happened to me." Meredith said, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice. 

"I'm happy for you, Meredith. You deserve it." 

Their conversation was suddenly broken off by the sound of Alex's phone. 

"Dammit.. not now." Alex cursed, as she pulled her phone out of her purse. The caller ID read 'Olivia Benson', and she picked up the phone. "It's Olivia" she silently mouthed to Meredith, who suddenly looked very interested in their conversation. 

"Hi Liv." Alex said

"Hey back to you, Alex. Listen, I need a warrant." Olivia's voice flowed through the phone, and Alex was having a hard time not whispering dirty phrases into the phone. 

"Of course." Alex chuckled wih amusment. "Why else would you call me? And tell me what you got and what it is for."

"It's for the head of the drug food chain. Remember, the girl in the river? Anyway, we found him, but he's not talking, and we think there might be some stuff in his apartment." Olivia said.

"Olivia, I need probable cause, remember? Look, what do you have linking him to the crime?" Alex said, trying not to sound too frustrated. She didn't want to scare off Olivia, when they were only days into their relationship. 

"Multiple witness accounts and some text messages? Is that good enough?" Olivia asked through the phone.

"Maybe later tonight after I get that warrant you can convince me even more." Alex said provocatively. She could imagine the blush crawling up Olivia's olive skin. As she said that, she winked at Meredith, who was trying not to look like she was eavesdropping on the conversation. 

"Uh- yeah." Olivia said, as she tried not to choke on her own words. "Later tonight.. in my apartment perhaps?"

This time, it was Alex's face that was blushing. She looked over to Meredith, who was desperately trying not to laugh, but was failing at concealing it. "Shut up" she mouthed. 

"Look, I'll come by later with that warrant, ok? And maybe I take take you to dinner afterward?" Alex said.

"Sounds great." Olivia said. She hung up the phone. Alex stared momentarily at the cellular device, until she jolted back into reality. "Sorry, I got to go Meredith. Work and stuff." Alex said, as she packed her purse.

"Okay. See you at the next meeting?" Meredith asked, referring to the next time the group all hung out together. 

"Yep. Thanks for meeting me!" Alex said, as she exited the restaurant.

\---

After Olivia hung up on Alex, she looked up to see Elliot, smirking at her. Again. 

"Hear something you like, Olivia? From a certain blonde ADA with glasses?" He teased.

"Yes. We are actually have dinner tonight, and then going over to my apartment. For lovemaking, as a matter of fact." Olivia said, noticing how Elliot's face turned red at the mention of his partner and their ADA having sex.

"Okay.." Elliot stuttered, as he tried to move onto any subject other then this one. "When is Cabot coming over for that warrant?" 

"I think in a hour or two." 

The warrant that they needed would hopefully lead them to busting down the drug ring. And getting justice for the 17-year old girl. The squad was working with Narcotics on this, and if they got the collar on this, it would score some good points down at 1PP and with Narcotics as well. 

\---

After a nice dinner of Italian, the two stumbled into Olivia's apartment fused at the lips, with tongues battling and hands all over each other. 

"Wait-" Alex suddenly said, as she broke off the kiss with Olivia.

The brunette's mind suddenly went into panick mode. "Are we moving too fast? I mean I know yesterday we did it in your apartment, but if you don't want to right now I'm-"

"It's not that, 'Liv. I think- I think we should disclose. Very soon." Alex said, as she tried to read the expression on the brunette's face.

"Hold on- why? I mean, our relationship is only a couple of days old, and it doesn't seem to be that big of a problem." Olivia said, leading Alex to the couch, where they could further have this conversation. "And what about the DA's chair? I mean you are already in the old man's club, and coming out as lesbian won't exactly help your cause there.."

"Olivia. Stop. I think it's the right thing to do. What if someone uncovers that we are in a relationship? Then all the cases we worked together could be in jeopardy. And that scandal coming from someone else is not exactly going to help my cause either." Alex said. She didn't want to risk her job any more then she had to, and disclosing seemed like the best option. "Look, if you don't want to-"

"Alex. I love you. I have loved you since the first day we met. If you want to disclose, that's fine. I don't want to do anything that would put our relationship in jeopardy, ok? I. Will. Do. Anything. For. You." Olivia said, emphasizing every word. She reached out for the blonde's hands, and squeezed them as she continued. "I have dreamed about this relationship for a very long time. I love you, Alexandra Rose Cabot. And I repeat, I will do anything for you." 

Alex tried to keep the tears out of her eyes, as she squeezed the brunettes hands even tighter. "Thank you." she said happily. "What if we disclose tomorrow? That's Tuesday, right? Is that okay? Because I don't want to force you to do anything either, Olivia. Even if I have just realized this, I still love you with all my heart, Olivia. I want to spend all my time with you, and I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, okay?" 

This time, it was Olivia trying not to cry, as she pulled the blonde into a hug. "We can disclose then. That's perfect." She gently kissed Alex, and as the kiss grew, they moved into the bedroom, leaving scattered clothes all around them.

\---

The next morning, Alex awoke to half of Olivia's body on her. They had been exhausted by the extensive lovemaking that occurred yesterday night, and had quickly passed out after the sex. Alex suddenly got a little nervous, as today was the day that they would disclose. And the day that she would hopefully come out to her friends. Olivia suddenly stirred, and the brunette opened her eyes to Alex, lying beneath her. 

"Good morning." The brunette mumbled, as she moved to get off Alex.

The blonde protested with a whimper, and Olivia stayed her position. "And good morning to you, Liv."

"What are you thinking about?" Olivia asked.

"Just.. I love you." Alex said, not wanting to say how nervous she felt about the day ahead.

"I love you too, Alex. Don't ever forget that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra Rose Cabot didn't come from me... I think it came from mjduncan. But this chapter was super sappy, next one should be quite interesting though! Hopefully I will update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

"Olivia. You wanted to talk to me?" Captain Don Cragen asked. 

"Yes, actually. I have to talk to you about..something personal." Olivia said, looking very uptight and nervous. She had called in the morning, and had asked to set up a meeting with the captain. 

"Okay Olivia. Here, let's talk in my office." He said, motioning towards the room. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Cragen asked, as they settled in. 

"It's about a... personal relationship." Olivia said, as she tried to think of the best way to approach this topic. She didn't know how the captain would react, and her worst nightmare would be having her gold shield taken away. But she had told Alex that she would disclose, and she always kept her word, especially for the blonde. "I'm.. dating Alex."

The captain was stunned that she had confessed this now, but he wasn't surprised. He had watched the detectice and their ADA interact for months, and always knew that there was something underneath it all. 

"Well thank you for telling me, that's good to know." He said, and started to pull out some paperwork related to their latest case, going over it. 

"That's it, Captain?" Olivia asked, stunned that he wouldn't ask any more about the relationship. She didn't think that it would be this easy. "Do I have to.. do anything?"

"Did you expect me to transfer you out or something?" Craven asked, as he met Olivia's eye. "As long as you aren't the leading detective on the cases that Alex prosecutes, and you don't let your emotions get ahead of your work, you should be fine. I will talk to 1PP about this, but you should be good to go. And Olivia," he said, as the brunette headed towards the door, "I'm happy for you. Alex suits you, and you suit her."

"It's that obvious?" Olivia asked in disbelief. She didn't know that most of the squad already knew how in love they were with each other. 

The captain considered his answer for a second. "You remind me of how I felt and acted around Marge. Cherish this, Olivia. You may not always have all the time in the world."

"Thank you." Olivia said, as she exited the office. She hadn't expected this to go so well, and she could only hope that Alex's disclosure was going as well. 

\---

A couple of blocks away, Alex Cabot was about disclosing to her mentor, Liz Donnelly. The blonde was quite nervous, as the DA's office was quite traditional, with Arthur Branch as the head. Most of the office was occupied by men who sneered at her as she passed by, and if word got out that she was lesbian, the young prosecutor would never hear the end of it. 

She lightly knocked on Liz's doorframe, as the office door was open. 

"Come in." The woman said, as she read over some case files. She suddenly looked up at the sound of heels. "Oh Alex. What bring you here? In need of advice, again?"

"Actually, no. It's a personal matter I need to discuss with you." Alex said, still standing, as she tried not to look too nervous. 

"Come, sit." Liz said, as she motioned towards a chair. "What do you need to talk about? A certain brown-haired detective, perhaps?"

Alex was shocked. "How did you know?" If Liz knew, and Elliot knew, that meant a lot more people could probably know. 

The older woman smiled. "It's been extremely obvious, at least for me. Your face light up every time you hear about Olivia. See? You did it again! When did your relationship start?" 

"Actually only a week ago. We wanted to disclose early, because if someone else found out, it would cause some problems for my career." Alex said, looking like a weight was just pulled off of her back. "So what do I need to do?" 

"I'll probably tell Arthur, and hopefully he will be okay with it. I'm guessing you want this to remain confidential?" Liz asked. 

Alex nodded, and she continued. 

"Okay. Hopefully you won't get transferred, but I think you know the rules. You can't prosecute any case that she is the lead detective on, and you can't have her as your lead witness. And don't let your emotions cloud your judgement, okay? Alex, I'm happy for you. You deserve this." Liz smiled, and Alex felt even more relieved. "Don't scare her away, okay? She's a keeper." 

Alex smiled, and as she left, she whispered a small "Thank you" to her mentor. Hopefully, this wouldn't get out, and she could keep her job with the SVU unit. And she could only hope that her coming out to her friends would be as easy. 

\---

Olivia was sitting at her desk, looking over what they had found in the drug leader's apartment. They had found over 100 pounds of cocaine and marijuana, along with at least 500,000 dollars in cash. They had also found the gun that had been used to kill the 17-year old girl found in the river, which had been used to ensure the final nail on his coffin being hammered in. She suddenly heard her cell phone ringing

"Benson." She said, not bothering to check the caller ID. She was surprised to hear it was Alex, as it was the middle of the day, where the blonde would normally be in the middle of a court hearing. 

"Hi Liv" the blonde said. "How did your disclosing go to Cragen?"

"He wasn't surprised, and said it shouldn't be that big of a problem, as long as-

"You are not the lead detective in any of the cases I prosecute, and you don't let your emotions get ahead of your work?" The blonde finished for Olivia.

"How did you know?" The brunette asked. 

"Liz said the same exact thing to me. And she knew also. God I hope we aren't that obvious." Alex said through the phone.

"So we are in the all clear?" Olivia asked in disbelief. 

"I think so. And Liv? I'm actually going to come out to my friends today, would hoh like to meet them?" Alex asked.

"Sure. Can you text me with the details?"

"Of course. And Liv? Love you."

"Love you too." The brunette said, as she hung up. She could not wait to meet Alex's friends.

\---

"Hey. Are you ready?" Alex asked Meredith, before entering the bar the group always hung out at. She had called Meredith, and told her that she was going to bring Olivia. Meredith said that it was only fair that she had to bring Stevie, and at this moment the blonde was standing hand in hand with a short haired woman.

"Yes." Meredith said. She introduced Stevie to Alex and Olivia, and Alex introduced Olivia to the group. After they got over introductions, the 4 of them stepped into the bar, where they met Abby and Eliza. 

"Hey guys!" Abby chirped. "Who'd you bring?" 

Alex was the first to speak up. "Guys, this is Olivia, my girlfriend. The detective that I ranted about?" 

The two moved to shake hands, with "Nice to meet you"s and "How are you doing"s. They tried not to look to surprised at the fact that Alex was gay. Meredith then introduced Stevie to the bunch, and revealed that she was gay as well. Abby and Eliza had already figured that, since she didn't talk about boys a lot. As the 6 of them settled down, they each ordered a drink, and started talking. 

"So Olivia, you do know what you are getting yourself into, right?" Abby asked. "Because we are a pretty crazy bunch. Like remember the time we got super wasted doing a bowling drinking game and Alex threw a bowling ball into the ceiling? That was pretty great."

"Do I even want to know, Alex?" Olivia asked in disbelief. 

"No, you don't Liv. You'll keep your sanity that way." 

The girls chatted away, about crazy experiences involving slip 'n slides, golf carts, and mountain bikes. Olivia was extremely surprised at how relaxed Alex was with this group of people, and she felt proud that she was able to experience this side of Alex. 

They soon had to go, and the group quickly invited both Olivia and Stevie back for their bi-monthly hang outs. Olivia and Alex said their good bye's, and left the bar, arm in arm.

"That was nice." Olivia said, as she leaned her head on Alex's shoulder. "Are they always this... rambunctious?" 

"Yes Liv. And you haven't seen the worst of it." Alex smirked. It seemed like right now, there was nothing to separate them from each other, and they were free to love each other in any way possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex Cabot was sitting in her office when her phone suddenly rung. 

"Cabot." She said, as she picked up her cell phone.

"Hey, it's Liv. And before you ask, this is a personal matter." Olivia said through the phone. "Do you want to go to dinner tonight? Like an actual dinner date?" The brunette asked. 

"Who's suddenly super romantic?" Alex teased lightly. "And of course. I can make the reservation." 

"Okay, it's just we haven't had a proper date in a while." Olivia said. It had been about a week in a half since the couple had had a proper date, since work had been extremely hectic. "I miss you."

Alex smiled at Olivia's sweetness. She couldn't wait until tonight. 

\---

After Alex hung up, Olivia started into space for a while, before Fin's voice suddenly cut through her thoughts. 

"Liv! You okay?" He asked, voicing a little concern. 

"Oh. Yes Fin." She said, and went back to scrolling through her computer. The past week and a half had included a child abduction, a he-said/she-said rape, and a lot more, and she still had 7 open cases sitting on her desk. 

Fin suddenly spoke. "Who were you talking to?" 

"Uh.. nobody." Olivia said, hoping he wouldn't persue further.

"A certain ADA perhaps?" Fin teased.

"Does everybody know?!" Olivia shouted in exasperation. She had hoped that only Elliot noticed, but that didn't seem to be the case. 

"Wait actually? You and Cabot are a thing?" Fin said in surprise. "Munch noticed how every time Alex entered the room you would light up but I thought he was just teasing." 

"So Munch knows too? Great." Olivia said, shooting a glare at the older detective. She couldn't wait to get out of here and have dinner with Alex. 

\---

Olivia met Alex outside a posh French restaurant. She had escaped from the precinct at around 5:00, and went to her apartment to get ready. 

"You look.. beautiful." Olivia said, eyeing Alex from her shoes to her the top of her hair. She was wearing a flowing red dress that ended at the knee, which showed just the right amount of cleavage and only strapped around the shoulder. Her hair was slightly wavy, and she was wearing a golden pendent necklace. 

"Likewise." Alex said, looking over Olivia. She was wearing a dark purple dress that was extremely basic, but looked extremely good on her. It highlighted all of her curves and showed off her back and arms. The brunette's hair was done in a messy bun, and she was wearing her normal necklace. 

The couple entered the restaurant arm in arm, drawing eyes to the both of them. They had a certain aura of confidence and power around them, which nobody ignored. 

"People are staring." Olivia whispered into Alex's ear, as they were lead to a table near the back of the restaurant. 

"Only because you look so gorgeous." Alex said, as they sat down. She started speaking to the waiter in rapid French, and he came out with a bottle of wine and 2 glasses for the couple. 

Olivia looked surprised. "I didn't know you spoke French." 

"I have to, it's a Cabot requirement." Alex said, while she looked over the menu. "Olivia, you can just sit back, okay? I'll take care of everything."

Olivia gave her a slight smile, and when the waiter came back Alex ordered for them both in fluent French. Olivia said a quiet "Merci" as he left, and turned her attention back to Alex. 

"What should we call.. us?" Olivia suddenly asked, catching Alex off guard. 

"What? As in, a label?" Alex said, slightly confused. 

"Yes. Like lovers? Girlfriends? I don't know." 

"I think girlfriend sounds nice." Alex said, giving a slight smile to Olivia with a sparkle in her eye. Olivia grinned and put her hand on her lover's, as they enjoyed the silence between them, communicating only with their eyes and hands. They communicated so much love and adoration for each other, and anyone could see that they were truly happy. 

Olivia decided to break the silence first. "So Alex.. that dress. It looks beautiful on you."

"Hopefully when you are done with me it won't be on me anymore." Alex said provocatively, lowering her voice. 

Olivia felt the heat slowly crawl up to her face, as a slight spot of red appeared on her cheeks. Alex enjoyed doing this to her, making the brunette blush with arousal. 

Their food came, and the table became silent again, as they dove into their dishes. Olivia moaned after taking the first bite of her pork, and this time Alex blushed, recognizing this as something from the bedroom. 

"If I didn't know better, I would say that you love that dish more then you love me." Alex teased slightly. 

"Never." Olivia said. "I love you more then anything else in the world, although this pork comes close." She said, with a bit of a smirk. 

"How dare you!" Alex said dramatically, pretending to act offended, as she lay a slight smack on Olivia's arm. The two looked at each other again, each getting lost in the other's eyes, savoring every moment that they could take of this calmness that they rarely experienced with their jobs. After they polished off their plates, the waiter came by and took them, and Alex spoke something to him in french. 

He came back 10 minutes later, with what looked like a small cup of chocolate mousse, and placed it in the middle of the table.

"What is that?" Olivia asked, as she hesitantly took a small spoonful.

"A small dessert, it's chocolate mousse." Alex said, as she too took a spoonful. 

"What, too impatient to get the real dessert?" Olivia teased, with arousal in her voice, and watched Alex blush. 

They finished off the mousse, and Alex paid the bill, with Olivia not wanting to know how much everything had cost. As the left the restaurant, arm in arm, Olivia suddenly kissed Alex on the lips, attracting looks from the people around them. 

"Never took you for a PDA type, Liv." Alex said, after Olivia pulled away. 

"Well, you make me want to do things that I normally wouldn't do, Alex." Olivia said. "Do you want to take a cab, or walk back to your apartment?" 

Knowing that her apartment was closer, Alex smiled at the thoughtfulness of the brunette. "We can take a cab, Liv. That way, I can get they real dessert so much quicker." She whispered into Liv's ear. They waved down a cab, and told the driver Alex's address. 

Alex tried to keep her hands off of Olivia, but failed, and eventually succumbed to her arousal and need. Her lips crashed against the brunette's, and they made out, trying to be silent in the back of the cab. Olivia watched the cab driver slowly raise an eyebrow while watching them, and silently thanked him when he didn't say anything. The couple only pulled apart when the cab driver told them that they were here, and Olivia gave him a $10 bill, motioning for him to keep the change. 

When they got to Alex's apartment door, Alex pulled away.

"Liv." Alex said, out of breath.

"What?" Olivia said, moving to kiss her again. 

"We need to get into the apartment." 

Olivia pulled away, sighing and waited impatiently for Alex to open the door. When she did, Olivia pushed her in, fusing her lips with the blondes, kicking the door closed and pinning Alex against it. She pulled away, with their foreheads still touching. 

"God" she panted. "That dress does things to me." 

Alex moaned slightly, as they kissed again and started to rip each other's clothes off. They slowly made their way into the bedroom, and finally they both collapsed onto the bed, after hours of extensive lovemaking. 

"'Lex?" Olivia said, after catching her breath.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Alex said, as they both surrendered to their exhaustion, and slowly fell asleep, still holding on to one another.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about a month or so into their relationship, just to be clear. Also, thank you so much for reading! I had written this earlier and didn't know a good place for it, hopefully this works.

"Liv, are you ready to go?" Alex asked, holding her suitcase and her purse. She had packed at her apartment, then driven over to pick up Olivia. The two women were going on a vacation to Alex's beach house in the Hamptons. Alex never had the nerve to bring any person from her numerous failed relationships there, so this was going to be a first for the both of them. It has taken some coercion to convince Olivia to leave work and take a vacation, mostly involving a threat from Alex to not give her any for a whole month. The brunette had finally agreed to the one-week vacation, using up the many vacation days that had accumulated over several years.

"Alex, did you make sure to pack everything?" Olivia fretted, as she went through her suitcase for the umpteenth time, making sure she had packed everything that was on the list. "Sunblock.. check. Umbrella... check. Towel... check. Extra sunblock.. check." Olivia murmured to herself while digging through her suitcase.

"Olivia. You have gone over your suitcase at least 5 times already. I'm pretty sure you spent more time going through your suitcase then actually packing it." Alex said, trying not to get impatient. "If you move any slower, you won't be getting any this whole vacation! And I have some very nice bikinis packed in this suitcase right here."

"You wouldn't!" Olivia said, in a very dramatic fashion. "I'm just trying to make sure everything goes perfect for us on this vacation. And that reminds me. I packed my swimsuit, right?" The brunette trailed off again, rummaging through her suitcase.

"Can we please go? Pleeaaaase?" Alex had given up on trying to convince the brunette, and had decided to resort to begging.

"Only if you drive." Olivia said, with a devious smile on her face.

Seeing that if she wouldn't follow her girlfriend's demands that they wouldn't ever get out of Olivia's apartment, Alex agreed. "Fine." The blonde said. Olivia moved to take Alex's suitcase. Just because she wanted everything to be perfect didn't mean that she couldn't be a gentleman.

\---

Halfway through the 3 hour drive, the couple decided to take a short rest break at a restaurant, since it was lunchtime and they had barely eaten in the morning. They also decided to switch drivers, since Olivia had made numerous comments about Alex's abilities to drive with heavy traffic. They decided to go to a diner called Suzy's, where a very large-haired woman welcomed them and placed them in a booth.

"This.. is interesting." Alex commented. The diner looked very stereotypical and classic, with black and white checkered floors and red booths and tables. A woman named Kelly was their waitress, and she came to their table about 5 minutes after they were seated.

"Hi, my name is Kelly and I will be your server today! Can I get you guys any drinks to start with?" The woman asked. She was stocky, with very large dyed blonde hair.

"We'll both just have coffee." Olivia said, speaking for the two of them. She could feel Alex's dislike for the woman radiating off of her, and didn't want her to get into any altercations with their waitress.  
Alex mouthed her a silent thank you as the woman left.

"Do all of the women in this place have large hair?" Alex asked, as she looked around the diner once more.

Olivia chuckled at Alex's distaste with the place, and looked through the menu.

Alex broke the silence, sounding a bit nervous. "I was thinking I could introduce you to my Uncle Bill. He lives not too far from the beach house, and maybe we could visit him our third day there? Would that be okay?" She was a little hesitant to introduce Olivia to her uncle. She would be the first woman Alex would introduce, and she didn't know if he would be comfortable with her sexuality. 'Who am I kidding,' she thought. 'He probably knew I was gay before I even did.' Her uncle had always stood by her side, especially whenever her mother would yell at her for doing something in-Cabot like.

"Sure." Olivia said. "Hey Alex, it's okay. I'm not going to be scared off or run away, okay? I love you too much." She placed her hand over Alex's, and started at her with love and adoration that no one else had ever given her.

Of course this was the time that their waitress chose to take their orders, looking painfully oblivious as she interrupted them.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She said, handing them their coffees.

Alex gave one of her courtroom glares to the pudgy woman, who chose to ignore it.

"Could we have a few more minutes?" Olivia asked nicely, making sure that she wouldn't do anything to provoke the woman, or else she would be facing the bad end of Alex's wrath.

"Of course." She said, as she left the table.

"I hate that woman." Alex muttered, still shooting glares at the large-haired waitress.

"So tell me more about your Uncle Bill." Olivia said, trying to distract Alex from their waitress.

Alex shot one last glare at Kelly, before returning her attention to Olivia. "He's actually pretty nice" Alex continued. "He always supported me, even when my mother didn't. When I went to Groton instead of Phillips for prep school, he supported me on my decision, while my mother yelled at me for not 'following the family way.' I feel more comfortable with him then with my mother, honestly."

Olivia felt sympathy for the blonde, as even though her mother was an acoholic, she wasn't always horrible. "I didn't know your mother was so.."

"Rude? Posh? Bossy?" Alex finished for Olivia. She snorted, as she said, "You don't even know the worst of it. I'm pretty sure she would kick me out of the family if she knew I was dating woman."

"I'm sure she wouldn't do that..." Olivia trailed off, as she saw their waitress come back. "Alex, tell me what you want so you don't have to speak to her."

"Oh. Pancakes and hash browns would be nice." She said, again glaring at their waitress, as she approached their table.

"Are you guys ready?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, can I get French toast and can she get pancakes with hash browns? Thank you." Olivia said, giving her a tight smile.

Their waitress jotted their orders down, and gave a small glance of distaste at Alex, as if she had only just noticed that she was there.

"Did you see that glare she just gave me?!" Alex yelled, motioning grandly towards the quickly departing woman.

"Shh.. Alex." Olivia said, calming the angry blonde down.

Their food soon came, with each woman occasionally glaring at the other from across the room. They quickly finished and Olivia snatched up the bill as soon as it was handed to them, and Alex didn't protest, still glaring at the large-haired woman. They left the diner, and as Olivia opened the passenger side of the door for Alex, the blonde moved to give a quick kiss to her girlfriend. Olivia saw Kelly looking out of the window, raising an eyebrow with disapproval, and shoved Alex into the car before she could notice.

As they pulled onto the highway, Alex murmmured a quick "we are not going to this place again" and resumed to check her cell phone for calls and text messages.

About 15 minutes later, Olivia decided to break the silence. "Oh Alex, I forgot to tell you." she said, smirking inwardly as she knew what was to come.

"What?"

"I saw Kelly looking at us while we were kissing. Her expression was.. "

"WHAT?!" Alex screamed. "Turn back Olivia, I'm going to go give that woman a verbal lashing!"

Olivia had no doubt in her mind that if Alex was driving, she would have immediately turned back to go head to the diner, but she didn't move to turn back. After about another 30 minutes, Olivia looked over, and saw Alex sleeping. She looked as peaceful as she had ever seen her, and Olivia smiled at the sight. It was quiet for another 40 minutes, until the silence was broken by Alex murmmering in her sleep.

"Oh.. God.. Liv.."

Olivia quickly turned and saw Alex with her cheeks flushed, and her hands near her crotch.

"Don't.. stop.. that.. feels... so.. good.." the blonde kept on mumbling.

Olivia was shocked, as the many nights she had stayed over at Alex's, she had never heard the woman sleep talk. It was quite funny seeing Alex, who normally looked extremely composed, look so flushed and disheveled. Olivia didn't have the heart to wake her up, but they were actually getting really close to their destination, and she needed Alex's help to find the right house. She stopped the car on the side of the road to wake Alex up.

"Alex." She said, shaking the blonde's arm. "Wake up!"

Alex finally stirred, as she slowly opened her eyes. "Where are we?" She mumbled.

"Alex. We are really close, but I need you to help me find your house." Olivia said, as she tried to help Alex wake up more.

Alex snapped to attention, as Olivia started the car again. They drove for another 5 minutes, until Alex suddenly pointed to a pale blue house, with a dark roof and a white porch. "That one!" Alex exclaimed, looking very excited. It was right next to the beach.

They were finally here.


	9. Chapter 9

As Olivia walked into the Cabot beach house, she immediately took in the airy atmosphere and the nice decor. The living room was right beside the entrance, and included a couple of tan couches, a large flat screen TV, and a wooden coffee table. The kitchen was near the back of the house, with a staircase leading up to the second floor across the room. 

"Wow...." The brunette said, speechless and in awe, staring at the first floor. "This is... beautiful."

Alex felt happy at seeing her girlfriend so in awe. "I know right? This house is also extremely old. It has been in the Cabot family for decades." She explained. "Every Cabot has access to this home, and they can use it whenever they want."

"Alex, how many other house does your family.. own?" Olivia asked, still wide-eyed and staring. 

The blonde mentally counted in her head, trying to remember the distinct properties. "I think about.. 4 or 5?" She said.

"Alex, your family's extensive wealth scares me sometimes." Olivia said.

"Yeah..." Alex trailed off. "Come on, let's go upstairs and unpack." She motioned upstairs, leading Olivia up the staircase. The second floor included two bedrooms and one bathroom, with the same airy atmosphere as the first floor. The couple decided to share a bedroom, and started to unpack their suitcases into a closet. 

"Hey, what should we do after we unpack?" Olivia asked. It was currently about 4:30, and she was about halfway done unloading the numerous items in her suitcase. 

Alex thought for a moment, for she hadn't been here in a half a decade. She was last here with her family, and it wasn't exactly fun. Her mother had been absolutely smothering during the trip. A lightbulb suddenly went off in her head. 'Hey, maybe in a couple of months I could take the 6 of us up here..' she thought, referring to her group of friends. 

"Alex? Hello?" Olivia's voice suddenly it in, sounding a little concerned. 

"Oh yes, we could go along the boardwalk. There are some good restaurants there, who have learned how to deal with the Cabot family.." Alex trailed off, thinking back to all of the times that the Cabots had walked in, and had caused the look of fear on every single employee's eye. 

\---

The two of them decided to go to a seafood restaurant. The look of fear was present for only a moment when the pair walked in, until the waiters and waitresses had seen that it was only Alex and a friend. They were immediately seated near the back of the restaurant, and given menus and left alone. 

"Alex, why did I see fear when you walked in? What has your family done?" Olivia inquired, quite curious about the mischief that the Cabot family had been up to. 

"It's mostly because of my mother. Last time we were here, she may or may not have screamed that she would have this restaurant closed down because of the 'bad waiting service.' It was quite scary." Alex said, reminiscing back to that night.

"Wow.." Olivia said in amusement. "That's interesting." 

"Yep." Alex grimanced thinking about the other times her mother had been quite controlling. 

The dinner went smoothly, with each woman enjoying the food that had been served. Olivia paid, leaving a generous tip, and they walked out of the restaurant onto the boardwalk. The couple took in the beautiful night sky, with all of the stars and constellations. They walked along the boardwalk on the beach, taking in the scent of the salty air coming from the ocean. 

"Hey.." Alex said, breaking the silence. "I love you." The blonde leaned in to kiss Olivia on the, but the brunette turned at the last second, meeting her lips with Alex's. They kissed with tenderness, only breaking it when a random person wolf whistled and screamed "Get a room!" 

\---

The second day of their vacation, the couple decided to go to the beach. Olivia had them switch spots at least three times, citing the reason that "I want everything to be perfect for you." They finally settled on a nice spot in the middle of the beach, and unpacked all of the items that they had brought. 

The day went by mostly uneventfully, with the couple playing on the beach and lying around reading books. Olivia fended off some men eyeing Alex a little too long, by going over and making out with her. The men would slink off, giving a stink eye to the detective. They went to dinner at Mexican restaurant, and went to bed after some extensive rounds of lovemaking.

\---

The third day, Olivia started getting restless. 

"Alex?" The brunette asked, while they were having lunch.

"Yes honey?" The blonde responded.

"I'm.. how do I say this.. bored? Restless? I guess I'm not used to having a lot of time on my hands.." Olivia said, trailing off. She was definitely not used to having a whole day of free time, much less a week. The brunette was accustomed to working long and extensive hours, and she wasn't sure if she liked not doing anything 'eventful' for a whole week.

"That's okay, What do you want to do instead?" 

"What if we cut this short a couple of days? Maybe we can visit your uncle tomorrow and then head back then next day?" Olivia asked, not sure how Alex would respond. While their sex life had been more active these couple of days then in the past month, she still wanted to get back to work. 

Alex thought about it for a moment. "Sure, that sounds fine. You know, I'm going a bit crazy too. I miss giving verbal lashings to people in court." She said, thinking back to the pile of paperwork on her desk, and the many cases that she had yet to try. Alex wasn't sure why she was so ambitions, but she knew her goal would be to get to the DA's chair before she turned 42. 

\---

The day passed by quickly after lunch, as the couple went to do a little shopping in town. 

"Hey Olivia?" Alex said, while looking through blouses. They were in a little clothing boutique run by a middle-aged woman, who had welcomed them warmly to her store. 

"Yeah Alex?" The brunette was just strolling around, not as into clothes shopping as her girlfriend was.

"What do you think?" She asked, holding up a light blue blouse. 

"I think it looks good. Can you buy it, and move on? Alex, there's a decor store just across the street that I want to check out!" The detective pleaded, using her puppy dog eyes on the blonde. She rarely used them, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Alex chuckled, and looked at the price tag of the blouse. She didn't really care about the price, but she always liked to make sure that she wasn't getting ripped off. 

She quickly bought the shirt and the couple exited the shop, saying goodbye to the store owner. Olivia impatiently pulled Alex over to the decor shop, busting through the door and proceeded to start looking though all of the small objects. Alex gave a sympathetic look at the surprised cashier, then raced over to make sure that Olivia wouldn't break anything. 

"Oohh.. look at this.. wait that looks even cooler.. aww how cute!" The brunette was acting like a 8 year old kid, walking around the store in awe. She ended up purchasing a little succulent and a mug that said "I wish this was wine", and walked out of the store with Alex, pleased with her purchases. They went to get dinner in a small cafe, and got back to the beach house by 8. After a very long shower together and an even longer period of time fooling around on the bed, they eventually collapsed, tired after a long day. 

"'Lex..?" Olivia said, half asleep.

"Yeah..?" The blonde mumbled.

"I love you." 

"Love you too." 

Soon, the only sound in the bedroom was the sound of heavy breathing, as both of the women fell asleep, feeling relaxed for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda boring. I know. Hopefully the next one will be more eventful :)


	10. Chapter 10

Early the next morning, Alex woke up. She enjoyed this feeling in the morning, where everything was quiet and peaceful, and she didn't have to think about her hectic life at home. The blonde smiled at the brunette laying asleep in her arms, enjoying the time that they could be together. The couple was heading back to New York today, which she had missed more then she cared to admit. They were of course visiting her Uncle Bill first, and Alex was a little nervous. Her uncle had stood by her, but if he didn't support her this time, she wouldn't know what to do. Her uncle had been more of a parent then anyone else was, with her dad constantly out of town and her mom criticizing her every move. She suddenly felt Olivia stir. 

"Hey 'Lex" she mumbled, half opening her eyes. "Whaddu thinking about?"

"Visiting Uncle Bill and going back to New York." She answered truthfully, for lying to her girlfriend wouldn't help her cause. 

"New York.." the detective said as she drifted off. She fell asleep again, burrowing more into Alex's arms. The blonde stayed awake, pressing a soft kiss onto her girlfriend's head. She would let Olivia enjoy this.

\---

Olivia woke up about an hour later, and they decided to take a 'quick' shower, pack up three things, and then drive over to Uncle Bill's house. He lived in the Hamptons, just a short 15 minute drive from the Cabot beach house. They got there at about 9:00, and Alex knocked on the door. The house was very much like the Cabot beach house, but it seemed more 'homey' from the outside. The door suddenly opened, and Alex's Uncle Bill came out. 

"Hey Ace!" The older man walked over and gave his niece a big hug. "And who's this young lady?" He inquired, motioning towards Olivia. Alex chuckled, saying, "I'll tell you more inside, Uncle Bill." 

They headed in, with Olivia mouth hung silently "Ace?" Alex diss Moses the question, and mouthed "tell you later." The room they were in looked more like Alex's study then a living room, with a desk, fireplace, and two couches and a table in it. It had a warm feeling, and Olivia decided that she liked Uncle Bill, although she would like anyone Alex wanted her to like. 

"Uncle Bill, I'd like for you to meet Olivia Benson." Alex said, as Olivia shook his hand. 

"Ah, the Olivia that you always ranted about!" He said, smiling warmly at the brunette. 

Olivia raised an eyebrow, saying "All good things, I hope?" 

The retired judge chuckled, thinking to the times that his niece had told him about Olivia. He had always noticed how her eyes would light up when speaking about the detective, and how she would seem so happier after thinking about her. 'Hopefully, bringing her here might have to do with Alex's love for her?' He thought. The judge had suspected that Alex loved her front the first time that the blonde had talked about the detective. 

"Uncle Bill, I actually have something to tell you." Alex felt nervous, hoping that her voice didn't betray her emotions. "Olivia and I... we are dating." She studied her uncle's face, hoping for a small hint of a positive reaction, while squeezing Olivia's hand. 

He suddenly erupted with emotion, with "Finally, Ace! Congratulations! I knew you could handle this all by yourself." He chuckled. 

Olivia and Alex were both equally confused at the retired judge's reaction. 

"Wait, so you knew somehow? That I loved Olivia?" Alex asked, quite curious. 

"Of course I did! Who wouldn't notice how your eyes would light up after talking about her? It took you quite a long time, you know, to get the girl." He said, looking into Alex's eyes. He could see that his niece was truly happy when she was around Olivia, and he could only hope that Olivia would be the woman that Alex had described her as.

"Did everyone know except us?" Olivia wondered aloud, thinking back to her colleagues who seemed to know her more then she did. 

"I was wondering the same thing" Alex said, looking adoringly at Olivia. She was beyond happy at her uncle's reaction, and she knew that he was happy too. ''Anne now everything will work out' she thought, squeezing Olivia's thigh. 

They decided to stay for a quick breakfast of pancakes and coffee, while Alex and her uncle caught up on everything that had happened between the last time she had saw him and the present. Olivia joined in on the conversation too, pitching in when she felt it was needed. As they finished up, Alex and Olivia cleaned the table, giving the dished to the judge to take to the sink. He had just finished setting down the last batch of dishes, and watched from the kitchen as the couple interacted. He could see that the detective really did love Ace, and that she would be good for her niece. Nevertheless..

"Olivia?" He asked. "Can you come help me with the dishes?" 

The brunette looked at Alex, as if for looking for confirmation, and then walked over. As Olivia washed and he dried, he broke the silence. 

"You know, if you hurt her..."

"You will make it your life's mission to make my life living hell?" She said, finishing his sentence with a slight grin. "I love Alex with all of my heart. And I will do whatever I need to do in order to make her happy, whatever it involves. I swear to always be there for her, because I love her." 

The retired judge was quite surprised at Olivia's sudden burst of passion, and she recognized that same light in the detectives brown eyes when she spoke of the ADA. It had only further confirmed his belief that they really loved each other, and he felt Olivia was a perfect match for Alex. 'Maybe now, she can finally be happy.' He thought, as he said "Thank you. You are a wonderful person, and I never thought I would say this, but you deserve Alex and she deserves you." 

Olivia was grateful for his confirmation, as she walked back over to Alex after washing the last of the dishes. 

"How was he?" Alex asked, with her voice showing how nervous she was. 

"He said the whole you-hurt-her-and-your-life-is-ruined thing, but I think I soothed those fears." Olivia gave a reassuring smile to her girlfriend, squeezing both of her hands tightly. "I might have confessed my undying love for you to him and swore that I would do anything to make you happy." 

Alex's eyes filled with tears of happiness, knowing that she and Olivia both had her uncle's full blessings. After talking for another 30 minutes, the couple headed out of the door, exchanging hugs and goodbyes. They were finally heading back to New York.

\---

They arrived back to Alex's apartment three hours later. The blonde was happy to be back in her apartment, and Olivia was equally happy too, as even though they hadn't officially moved in with each other, Olivia's things were slowly making their way over to Alex's place.

"Hey, could we just stop by my apartment and drop my suitcase off?" She asked, once Alex had unpacked her stuff, with the help of Olivia. 

"Sure." The blonde happily obliged, as they walked back over to her car.

They drove over to Olivia's apartment, where she dropped off her suitcase. The brunette leaned over to give Alex a thank you kiss on the cheek, but she turned and they ended up making out on Olivia's couch, not caring about anything else but each other. 

Maybe now, they could finally be happy, with no more obstacles in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, 10 chapters! I want to thank the people who have made it this far and also the people who have read this fanfic. I didn't expect this to go on for this long, but this is not the end! Hopefully I will update soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Prompt from Connie Lewis- "Could you please write something that insults the character of Trevor Langan?"  
> So hopefully this works. Takes place season 3 episode 11, also about 2 months into Olivia's and Alex's relationship.

This particular case was a hard one. A pregnant woman was found with her baby ripped from her stomach, and of course Olivia was the lead detective on this case. 

She was currently sifting through paperwork on her desk. They had collared the husband earlier that afternoon after finding blood on his keys that matched his wife's, and had brought him in for questioning. Alex had watched, and told them that they needed proof that the baby was born alive in order to charge the guy, and her partner was currently in the bathroom, steaming with anger. 

'God this precinct is crazy' she thought, filling out her DD5's. The brunette suddenly heard someone clearing her throat, and she looked up to see Alex. 'Or maybe not.' She thought. Olivia gazed into Alex's blue eyes, communicating what they both wanted to do.

"The break room?" Alex asked quietly, voice full of arousal. 

Olivia nodded, as she lead Alex to the break room, with a hand placed firmly on the blonde's back. 

Munch and Fin both gave each other a knowing look, and Olivia looked back to glare at them, communicating 'If you say a word I will kill you.' They looked back down, as Olivia lead Alex away.

\---

Alex pushed Olivia against the door, as they kissed ferociously. The kiss was hot and communicated all of the sexual frustration they felt throughout the week. Their schedules hadn't lined up enough to give them adequate time for each other, and both of the females were equally aroused as they grinded on their partner's bodies.

Olivia groaned as Alex's fingers made their way to her blouse, quickly unbuttoning it and slipping her fingers inside her bra. 'My god' the brunette thought, and she ran her fingers through Alex's long hair. 'This woman..' Her brain became silent, as Alex moved her knee up Olivia's crotch. They moved to a bed in the break room, while Olivia tore Alex's pants off and slipped her hand inside of the blonde's panties. 

\---

Elliot came back to the main room, hoping to talk to Olivia. He wanted to at least make amends with the argument they had over the fetus's rights, and was surprised to find that Olivia was gone. 

"Hey guys, where's Liv?" He asked, looking around the room. 

Munch quickly replied. "Olivia disappeared with Alex into the break room, so... your choice. Interrupt whatever they're doing, or stay here and keep your head." 

Elliot thought back to the time he had caught them in the break room, and decided to not interrupt her partner, with the fear of facing the wrath of two angry women. 

\---

The couple stumbled out of the break room 30 minutes later, both looking extremely happy but unkept. No one said anything as they both went into the bathroom and quickly shut the door.

Alex was combing her hair and smoothing out her blouse and suit, when Olivia wrapped her arms around her unexpectedly.

"I love you" she mumbled, watching Alex tend to her clothes and hair. "You are beautiful, you know?" 

Alex chuckled. "Flatterer. And you are equally as hot." She turned her head and kissed Olivia suddenly. The kiss deepened, with the two leaning over the sink as they made out. Alex attempted to pull away.

"Liv-"

"Hmmm?" Olivia said, trying to continue their make out session. 

"I got to go to court. For your fetus case, remember? Arraignment is at 5:00, and it's 4:15 right now." 

Olivia finally pulled away, seeing that Alex was serious. "Okay." She said, looking a slight bit hurt.

Alex sensed that, and moved to give Olivia a quick peck. "Maybe we can continue this later?" The blonde asked, enjoying seeing Olivia's arousal grow. "I'm going to exit first, as we don't want to be suspicious, okay?"

"Oh they already know." Olivia said, giving Alex a kiss. They both finally pulled away, after another 5 minutes of silence. 

"I got to go." Alex packed up her purse and left the bathroom, giving a quick wink to Olivia as she left. The brunette smiled, as she was satisfied with this afternoon's rounds of lovemaking. 

\---

Alex stumbled into her apartment, surprised to see Olivia asleep on the couch. After arraignment, she had went to her office to catch up on paperwork, and the time had flown by, as it was currently 10:30 at night. She slowly went to wake her girlfriend up.

"Hey." The blonde said, gently shaking Olivia's shoulder. "I'm home. What are you doing here?" 

Olivia opened her eyes, and looked at Alex adoringly. "You told me we could continue later in the bathroom this afternoon, remember?" The brunette looked into Alex's eyes, but only found exhaustion.

"Honey, I'm very tired.. Arraignment was horrible. Trevor Langman was the attorney for the killer husband." She said.

Olivia immediately perked up, at the sound of the famous attorney's name. The squad had a general hate for him, as he was a big-shot lawyer who charged as much as the size of his ego, which was huge. 

"I hate him." Olivia said, silently fuming. "He has no respect for the victims and only cares for how much he's extorting from his clients." 

"You know he asked me out once?" Alex said, looking at Olivia for a reaction. She got it, as Olivia leaped up and started pacing. 

"WHAT?" Olivia screamed.

"Yeah, he asked me out once. It was my second month at the DA's office, and I had just won my first case against him. He invited me to dinner shortly afterward."

Olivia only looked angrier, as Alex continued.

"I went, mostly because it was the first time I had been asked out after college. I got a bit drunk, and we had sex that night. It was... the worst I have ever had. Needless to say, it didn't work out." Alex internally cringed at the memory of Trevor falling asleep while inside of her. 

Olivia only responded with a slight nod, as she approved with how Alex can described Trevor. 

"So not only is he a jerk of a defense lawyer, he's also a guy you had a one night stand with?" The brunette asked, looking a bit surprised.

"Yep." Alex said. "Of course, I had some guys after that... but none were as horrible as Trevor. He might have fallen asleep while..."

"Seriously?" Olivia said, in disbelief. "I've only had that happen to me with Brian.."

"Brian?" Alex asked, suddenly looking a bit threatened. 

Olivia quickly explained how he had asked her out after work, they had both gotten drunk and had sex in her apartment, and she had dumped him because she didn't have time for a long-term relationship. Alex nodded in approval of Olivia dumping Brian, as she tried to change the topic.

"Can we talk about something else other then our horrible ex's?" The blonde asked.

"What if.. we don't talk?" Olivia met Alex's lips with her, and they made out on the couch. The couple slowly moved to the bedroom, loving each other as long as possible.

\---

The next day, Olivia had awoken to find Alex out of bed, with a note on the kitchen table. 

'Early court today. Going against Langman, you can come at 11:00, court starts at 8:30' the note read.

Olivia checked the time. It was currently 8:00, and she had to get to work. 

\---

Olivia met Alex during a recess at about 11:15, as Alex recounted what had happened. 

"Most of it is just legwork, we have a lot of evidence against him. Up next is Melinda, she will be a crucial witness. And Langman is not making this very easy." Alex trailed off, while walking with Olivia back into the courtroom. 

\---

"Dr. Warner, will you define postmortem putrefaction for me?" Langman asked. Olivia looked at Alex with disbelief. 'What is this guy trying to do?' She thought. He had already tried and failed to connect to the jury by saying that he was a 'science idiot', and it seemed that Alex's case was rock solid. The brunette listened to Melinda say how there could have been chemicals inside the lungs, with some probing by Langman. 'This is not good' she though, trying to get a look at Alex's face. 

They were soon adjourned for lunch, and Olivia met Alex outside of the courtroom. 

"Hey." The brunette said, looking at her girlfriend. She seemed distracted, as if her mind was elsewhere.

"Oh. Do you want to go get some sandwiches?" Alex asked, looking at Olivia. 

"Sure."

They walked over to a sub place, and Alex looked distant and far off. Olivia recognized it as the look the blonde got when she was thinking, usually about a court strategy. 

"What are you thinking about?" Olivia gently asked. 

Alex suddenly looked at Olivia, as if only realizing she was there. "About court strategy. I think the husband can tell us if the baby had breathed, I just need to think about how to get him to do it."

"Breaking down on the witness stand?" Olivia asked, for that was the best way to get someone to admit to something. 

Alex looked at Olivia with adoration, as she said, "You just helped me win my case." 

\---

The husband had broken down, blubbering how the child had taken a few short breaths and was crying when it came out of the womb. Alex smirked at Langman, who looked defeated as the doctor had slowly exited the witness stand. After court, Langman approached Alex. 

"Hey, remember last time this happened?" He asked, smirking cockily.

"Yes, and it was horrible. Goodbye Trevor." Alex said, wiping the smirk off the attorney's face. 'Beat that, Langman.' She thought. 'I just completely flat out rejected you after wiping you on the ground in court.' The blonde left an opened mouthed Langman, as she walked out of court with a large smirk on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Olivia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this work? And thank you Connie Lewis for the suggestion! If you guys have any more prompts/suggestions, I will be glad to write for them. PS I know I was gone for some time, I think weekends will mostly be when I will update this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 2 1/4 months into their relationship, Major fluff!

"Hey." Meredith said, spotting Alex walk into the bar. She had asked for ADA to meet her, and talk about how their relationships were going. Alex sat down on the stool reigns next to hers, setting down her briefcase and ordering a gin and tonic. 

"Hey Meredith. How are you doing?" Alex asked, finally turning her attention to her friend.

"Good. Stevie and I... It's working out. She's asked me to move in, so..."

"Congrats Meredith! I was actually thinking of asking Olivia to move in, do you know how.."

"You could ask her?" Meredith finished for Alex. "The way Stevie asked me was by taking me on a picnic in Central Park. Maybe that could work for you?" The blonde proposed.

Alex thought about it for a moment. She would need to get Olivia out of the office, but that would be quite easy. As for planning the picnic.. she could get some sandwiches and some juice. "That might work." Alex finally said, giving her friend a small smile. "And thank you for talking with me." 

"Of course Alex. It helps having you here to support me through this." Meredith said, grinning at Alex. 

"I got to go, Meredith. Catch you soon?" Alex said, packing up her purse and leaving two ten dollar bills at the bar. 

"Of course. Bye Alex." 

\---

Alex spent the rest of her day rummaging through paperwork and going to a court appearance, which Olivia on her mind the whole time. She really hoped that it wasn't moving too fast, but the ADA knew she needed Olivia in her life. The blonde always loved waking up in the brunette's arms, and felt like she was missing a piece of her when they were apart. 'Get a grip, Alex' she thought, leafing absentmindedly through the pile of papers of her desk. 

She suddenly heard a slight knock on her door, and she saw Olivia poke her head in the doorway. "Got a sec?" Olivia asked, peering in.

"Hi Olivia." Alex said, a little surprised to see the detective there. "Personal or professional?" 

The phrase had been used quite often, with Alex using it every time Olivia called her or decided to visit her at the office. 

"Professional. And personal." Olivia said.

Alex raised her eyebrow at the comment. The couple tried not to mix work and personal life together, for fear of accusations against both of them. "Shoot." Alex said, not breaking her gaze at her girlfriend. 

"I need a warrant." Olivia said matter-of- factually. "Some landlord is raping the occupants of his building. We got some DNA evidence and a couple of witnesses who can identify the victim and the landlord arguing."

Alex sat her own down and took of her glasses, while staring at the detective. "How do you deal with this, Liv?" Alex asked, surprising the brunette. Alex had never really asked about her mental state after hours and hours of catching humanity's worst creations, and most of the time just let Olivia deal with it herself. But not this time, apparently.

"What?"

"How do you deal with the most horrible crimes on earth and just return home like everything's normal? Just.. how are you okay?" Alex asked, not masking the sudden concern in her voice. She didn't know why she asked the question, it had just popped into her head.

Olivia thought about her answer for a couple of moments, seeing that Alex was very serious about this question. "I.. don't know. They drill in into you, you know, detach yourself from the cases. But some.. some get to me."

Alex stood up from her chair, and walked over to the dazed detective, holding onto the brunette's hands. "Olivia, you understand that I will be here to talk to you, right. I may not understand what you are going through but I will always listen. No matter what, okay Liv?" 

Olivia suddenly looked into Alex's eyes, staring into the deep blue abyss. She was touched by Alex's sudden affection, and she knew that the blonde really loved her. 'How did I get so lucky?' She wondered, as the detective pulled Alex into a kiss.

The ADA pulled away after a few moments, still looking adoringly into the brunette's dark brown eyes. "And you had a personal matter, Olivia?" 

"Uh.. yes. Could we get dinner tonight?" The brunette asked.

Alex glanced over at the clock, and saw that it was already 7:00. "Right now you mean?" 

"Sure."

\---

The couple arrived at a small cafe that Alex had passed by once or twice, not really looking into the restaurant. It was a small but pleasant place, and Alex was happily surprised. They settled down at a table near the back of the restaurant, and immediately placed their orders for drinks. After the waiter filled up their cups with wine, they were left alone.

"And what might the reason for this dinner be, Olivia?" Alex asked lightheartedly.

"You lawyers.. always looking for reasons." Olivia chuckled. "Why can't I just take you on dates once in a while?" 

"The hopeless romantic, Olivia? I don't think anyone at the squad will believe that you are just a big sap at heart." 

"You wouldn't dare!" Olivia said, in a mock dramatic fashion. The brunette trailed off to more serious thoughts, mostly filled with the thought of taking it to the next step with Alex. She didn't know if Alex wanted to move in, but she knew that their relationship was serious. 'Just ask her, Olivia.' She thought, while the other side of her said was screaming 'Don't scare her off, Olivia!' Her daze was suddenly broken by Alex's voice calling out to her.

"Liv? You still there?" Alex asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah. Just.. thinking." 

Sensing that Olivia wasn't going to speak about the subject anymore, Alex turned her attention to the food, which had arrived moments ago. They made small talk for the rest of the night, but Alex had sensed that the brunette wasn't really all the way there. Alex paid the bill when Olivia was in the bathroom, and they walked out arm in arm. 

"Olivia?" Alex asked, while they walked out the restaurant.

"Yes?" 

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Alex said, looking at her girlfriend. She seemed far off, as if she was deep in thought or not one hundred percent there. 

"Huh? Oh yes." Olivia said. She was thinking about her relationship with Alex, and about the certain question that had been asked earlier in the day. 'How do I do this?' She thought. The detective honestly had no idea. She knew that some cases would get to her, and some others wouldn't, but the careful walls she had built during the job all threatened to crash down when Alex had asked that question. The brunette was afraid that she would had collapsed in Alex's arms right then in there at the office, and she wasn't sure how much more she could endure. 'Maybe I should just talk to Alex.' Olivia thought, looking at the blonde. 'Or a therapist.' She chuckled slightly at the thought of her pouring her heart out to a person while sitting on a couch, and immediately ruled out the thought. 

They got to Alex's apartment, and the ADA motioned for Olivia to come up. She went without protest, as she knew tonight was going to be a long night. They got to Alex's apartment door, and Olivia suddenly broke the silence. 

"Alex, I need to talk. To you."

\---

The couple sat down onto Alex's couch, as both women peeled off their coats. 

"Olivia?" Alex said, not masking the concern in her voice. She hadn't anticipated this, even though Olivia had been seeming off the entire night. 

"It's about work. Not you or me. You said I could talk to you, and.." Olivia's voice cracked, as she squeezed Alex's hand. 

"Olivia. You can always talk to me. And it seems like now you want to do it. So spill." Alex said, leaning closer to the brunette. 

"Work is.. it's getting harder Alex. I know that I'm supposed to detach from everything, but with each horrible case it just builds up inside me.. and I don't know if I can handle it anymore. I always wonder with the next phone call I get if this will be the one that sends me over the edge. And I don't like falling off that edge, Alex. It.." Olivia choked back a sob, as Alex wrapped her arms around the brunette. The ADA had known what it felt like to be falling, and was all too familiar with the feeling. But this was Olivia's time to talk, not hers. Olivia started to speak again after a couple of moments.

"When I was 17.. it was after a guy had dumped me and my mom and I had a big argument... I just couldn't take it Alex."

The blonde only held onto Olivia's hands tighter, as she listened to the detective. (Trigger for self-harm below)

"My mom had gone to bed after drinking a bottle of wine... and I just took the bottle and dropped it onto the floor and picked up one of the pieces..." Olivia thought back to that night. She was numb with pain and anger and she had taken the glass, almost wanting it to be all over. "I cut my arms, Alex. And my legs.. because I was just so numb with hurt and pain and I wanted it to be all over..." Olivia dissolved into heaving sobs, fully breaking down into Alex's arms. Alex only held her as the detective cried, with her eyes filling up as well. Olivia suddenly spoke again, after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I just don't want to go through that again, and I'm afraid I will because of these cases." 

Olivia broke down again, and Alex held her and whispered "it's okay" over and over, while listening to her girlfriend cry. The detective's experience had been too close to hers, and the lawyer realluy didn't want to go there. 'Maybe later' she thought, still holding Olivia. The brunette had just unloaded all of her emotional baggage, and the blonde didn't want her words to fill it up again.

Olivia looked up at Alex, and started into the loving blue eyes. "I'm sorry." the brunette whispered, not breaking eye contact. 

"For what? Olivia, we all have demons. Sometimes we just had to talk." Alex said, gazing into Olivia's wet eyes. 

"Thank you." Olivia said, and it was the last words said for a long time, as they held onto each other, conveying their feelings through silence.

\---

**"Right now, there are people all over the world just like you. They're either lonely, they're missing somebody, they're depressed, they're hurt, they're scarred from the past, they're having personal issues that no one knows about, they have secrets you wouldn't believe. They wish, they dream and they hope. And right now, they are sitting here reading these words, and I'm writing this so you don't feel alone anymore. Always remember, don't be depressed about the past, don't worry about the future, and just focus on today."**

**-vQuadraxis (YouTube)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or maybe not fluff. I know this took a dark turn, but I know that everyone deserves a good cry once in a while. Including Olivia. And I know it had been a long time since I uploaded, but hopefully this makes up for it? And the quote in the end is actually a YouTube comment I found under a video, the person's channel is credited. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Alex Cabot took a deep breath. She was finally going to do it. The lawyer was finally going to ask Olivia Benson to move in with her, because she couldn't lose her. Not after what had happened a couple of days ago.

\---

The couple had gone to sleep last night after some exhausting rounds of lovemaking, and Alex had woken up alone, with only a note in Olivia's place. 'Love you, I got a call and had to go in. I promise to stay safe, I love you Alex,' it had read, and Alex smiled at the brunette's thoughtfulness. She didn't know what she had done in her life to deserve such a wonderful woman, and the ADA knew she was lucky to have someone in her life that truly cared for her. The lawyer got up after some time, dressing quickly for a 9:00 court arraignment. 

Across town, Olivia was chasing a suspect. She and Elliot had been called for a crime scene at 4:00 in the morning, where a girl had been raped, murdered and dumped in an ally. A drunk couple making out had found the body. She was only thirteen. They had immediately suspected the father, who was an alcoholic and a junkie, and had a vengeance for his ex-wife. They had found him outside a homeless shelter, and he had ran. 

"Crap!" Olivia swore, chasing after him. Elliot raced after her, hoping to help his partner catch the guy. They ran for a couple of blocks, dodging cars and trees. Olivia finally cornered him in a dark alleyway, whipping out her gun and screaming "Get your hands up!" He obliged after a couple of seconds of tension, and she moved to handcuff him. 

She didn't see the glint of metal that he had whipped out of his pocket while she was moving in towards him, nor did she didn't register that it was now in her stomach. Not until she felt a sharp pain in her abdominal. The brunette collapsed onto the dirty ground, watching their perp stab her again in the leg, and then scramble past Elliot as he rounded the corner. The male detective immediately saw his partner sprawled on the ground, with a knife sticking out of her leg, and blood pouring out of her stomach and thigh. 

"Wha- Olivia! LIV! Okay, hold on. Help is coming." Elliot said, as he screamed into his radio "10-13! 10-13! Officer down!" He crouched over her, pulling the knife out and putting pressure on the wound. He heard the detective mumble something. 

'Alex.. I'm sorry.' 

That was the last thing the detective said before she fell unconscious. 

\---

Alex walked out of court, smiling. The early arraignment had gone well, with the judge siding with her for remand. She moved to call Olivia and ask her out for lunch, but was surprised when her phone suddenly rang as she was reaching for it. The caller ID read Elliot Stabler, and she picked up the phone. 

"Cabot." She said, answering the phone in her professional fashion.

Elliot's voice cracked through the speaker. "Alex, something happened to Olivia." 

The blonde froze in the middle of the sidewalk, stunned by what Elliot had just said. "What?"

"Olivia got stabbed. She's at Mercy Hospital." Elliot said, sounding grim.

"Wait- Is she okay? What happened?" The lawyer said, not hiding the concern in her voice.

"A perp stabbed her. She's in surgery right now. I'll explain more once you get here."

\---

Alex arrived at Mercy Hospital ten minutes later, looking disheveled. Elliot waved the ADA over to the waiting room, which was packed with cops. His shirt was soaked with blood, and his jacket was gone. 'Oh god.' Alex thought, as his appearence registered in her brain. 'That's.. Olivia's blood.'

Elliot spoke up first. "She's in surgery. We don't know how she's doing." He looked grim, and both Fin and Munch looked the same. 

"How long has she been in surgery?" Alex asked, while her mind went in circles. 'Liv.. I can't bear to lose you. Not now.. not ever.' She thought, as her mind went into panic mode. The walls that she had built working in the DA's office were threatening to crash down by the second, and her unbreakable facade was cracking. Her voice cracked as she asked the next question. "Is she going to be okay?"

Elliot could see how their ADA was slowly breaking down, and he didn't know what to do. The male detective had never seen this side of Alex before, the emotional and vulnerable looking one. He motioned for her to sit down, and the lawyer complied, moving in a zombie-like fashion. The blonde didn't speak, looking shell-shocked and numb. She finally broke her silence. 

"Elliot.." she said, her voice cracking. "She wrote me a note this morning where she promised-" The blonde held back a sob. "To stay safe." She finished. "And-" The ADA completely broke down at this moment, standing up and rushing quickly to the bathroom. She couldn't have people see her like this, like someone vulnerable and weak. 

The male detective watched their ADA dash away, feeling so much guilt. How could he have let their perp stab her? His partner? He admitted that he loved Olivia, but not in a sexual way. More like an older brother would love a younger sister. He went and punched the Emergency Room sign, surprising both Fin and Munch. Fin stood up to go talk to him, but Munch pulled him back down.

"Not now, Fin. Let him deal with this himself." The older detective said, watching his coworker's face grow red in anger. Suddenly, a doctor entered the room, and it went quiet. "Mrs. Benson is out of surgery, but she lost a lot of blood. She's type A, and we are going to need donors. Anyone willing?" A whole group of hands shot up, including Elliot's and Alex's, who had just exited the bathroom after pulling herself back together. The doctor spoke again. "Wow, okay everyone get into a line in an orderly fashion. Those closest to Mrs. Benson should be in the front." 

The room immediately parted for Alex, and she was surprised that this many people knew about their relationship. 'God, this is so stupid' she thought. 'Liv is fighting for her life and you're thinking about how embarrassed you are that you are lesbian? Get a grip, Cabot.' She went to get her blood drawn, with Elliot behind her. After returning to the waiting room, Alex approached a nurse.

"Excuse me, do you know what room Liv- I mean Mrs. Benson is in?" She asked, feeling tense.

"And you are?" The nurse asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Alex Cabot, ADA for SVU. I work closely with Detective Benson, and.." She stopped, not sure if she should disclose their relationship. 'GET A GRIP' her mind screamed. "We are in a relationship." 

The nurse looked surprised at the name. "Hold on, daughter of Angela Cabot?", 

"Niece, actually." Alex said. Her aunt was the head of surgery at Mercy, and it seemed like the name was famous around here.

The nurse didn't say anything about what Alex had just disclosed. "She's in room 2-A, I don't know if she is up for visitors.." The nurse looked up, and saw the urgency and pleading in the blonde's eyes. "I guess I could let you visit her for five minutes, her room is down the hall." She pointed over to the third door on her left. 

Alex walked over to the room and slowly entered, looking at Olivia. She gasped at how pale the detective looked, and saw that she was hooked up to lots of tubes and machines. The ADA slowly walked over to the chair near the detective's bed, and sat down, grasping onto Olivia's hand. It was cold and limp, and Alex checked the machine just to make sure the detective wasn't dead. "God Liv.. This is how I see you? You were perfectly fine last night and now.. you're here." She said to her unconscious girlfriend. "Olivia, I can't bear losing you. Not now, not ever. I love you, okay?" The blonde broke down into sobs, clutching Olivia's hand. 

Elliot, Munch, and Fin all watched from outside the window, all with tears in their eyes. Fin broke the silence. "Damn, that blonde really loves Olivia."

"Yeah." Elliot said, falling silent again. "She's really good to her." 

\---

Another day passed by with Alex sitting near Olivia, not leaving her side. They had done the blood transfusion successfully, and Olivia could have visitors. Alex was currently sitting at her bedside, holding her hand and watching the slumbering detective. The brunette suddenly cracked open her eyes, and mumbled "'Lex?" 

"Olivia! You're awake." Alex said, voice soft and caring.

"Wha happened?" The detective mumbled again, fully opening her eyes this time. She saw Alex, looking as heavenly as ever, perched over her. Once her mind registered that she was in a hospital room, she tried to sit up, only to be hit with a wave of nausea. 

"Not so fast, Liv. You were stabbed chasing after a perp, remember?" 

"Did they catch him?" Olivia asked, seeming more aware of her surroundings. 

"Yeah, and he's going to prison for a long time, Liv. You gave me quite a scare you know?"

Olivia only chuckled weakly. "I love you, 'Lex"

"I love you too." Alex said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry. You don't look good when you cry." Olivia said, looking adoringly into the lawyer's glossy blue eyes. 

"I was so close to losing you and I can't bear that, Liv." Alex said, tears falling down her face. Olivia started to cry to, as they held onto each other for dear life. 

\---

Olivia was in intensive care for another day, and then was moved to another unit. Alex could tell that the brunette was going stir crazy, and she probably would be too, cooped up in a hospital room. 

"Alex, how soon until I can get out of here?" Olivia asked impatiently.

"I don't know, Liv." Alex said, quietly chuckling at Olivia's impatience.

"Hey! Are you laughing at me?" Olivia said, swatting Alex's hand. 

"Just a little." Alex admitted. Both females were glad that they were back to their semi-normal bickering state, although they didn't show it. "Liv, do you want to go out for a walk?"

Olivia seemed a little surprised, but happily agreed. They walked over to the elevator slowly, Olivia clutching onto Alex for support. "Hey Alex, where are we going?" Olivia asked. 

"You'll see." Alex said, as she pulled out a card from her coat and scanned it. The elevator went up, and it finally stopped on the top floor of the hospital. Alex gingerly helped Olivia walked up the stairs, and she pulled open the roof door. She guided Olivia to a picnic blanket and basket on the floor of the roof.

"Alex, what is this?" Olivia asked, looking around. The view on the roof was amazing, and the smell coming from the basket was heavenly. 

"I had to ask for a favor from my aunt. But you said you wanted to get out, remember?" Alex said, helping Olivia sit down. 

"You planned this?" The detective said in amazement.

"Yeah." Alex said, looking a bit sheepish. They opened the basket, and Alex pulled out some pasta, bread and juice. "Hopefully this is better than hospital food." The blonde said, giving Olivia her dish. 

"This is amazing, Alex. Thank you." 

They ate in silence, until Alex spoke up. Olivia noticed how she looked a little nervous. "Olivia, I actually did this because I have something to ask you." she said, sounding nervous. "Will you.. move in with me?"

Olivia gasped at Alex's question, and waited a couple of seconds to calm down before talking again. "Yes. Of course Alex!" 

Alex smiled, happy that Olivia accepted. She was really looking forward to the days ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this. All song credit goes towards the original artist.

Olivia Benson was going stir-crazy. She had been stuck in a hospital bed for four days, with her stab wounds healing. It helped that Alex was by her almost every day, but she was getting restless having nothing to do, except for sleep and eat. Elliot visited once every day, and Alex was always there other then when she was due in court, but that didn't stop her from hating hospitals. Nothing could do that. 

"Hey Alex?" The brunette asked the blonde sitting next to her bed. 

"Yes Liv?" She said back, looking up from her phone at her girlfriend. 

"When can I get out of here?" She whined.

The ADA only chuckled at Olivia's impatience. "Soon" she said. Little did the brunette know what she had planned.

\---

Another day passed, with Olivia growing more and more restless by the hour. The nurse finally came with discharge papers, and Olivia nearly jumped out of her bed to sign them. 

"I'm assuming that Mrs. Cabot will be taking you home?" The nurse asked.

"Of course." Olivia said, smiling at the lawyer.

"Okay. Mrs. Cabot, here are a list of instructions on how to take care of her, as well as medicine and bandages that you will have to help her out with." The nurse gave Alex multiple packages and pill bottles, leaving the couple alone. The ADA smiled at how unhappy Olivia was looking at the thought of being cooped up at home and being helped out by someone, even if that someone was Alex. SHe was stubbornly independent, and Alex knew that she would have to leave her girlfriend alone until she could accept the fact that she was going to need help. 

Olivia sat up, changing her hospital gown out for some t-shirts and sweatpants. The brunette cringed at the thought of bending over to put on her pants, and after five minutes of deliberating, she finally conceded to the thought that she couldn't do this alone. 

"Alex?" She asked, sounding a little frustrated.

"Yes?" 

"Can you come and.. ugh... help me?" She finally said, sounding quite upset at the words. The detective didn't like asking for help.

"Of course sweetie." Alex said, smiling inwardly after hearing Olivia's cry for help. She motioned for Olivia to stand up, and helped her get on her underwear and her sweatpants, only stopping for a moment to look at Olivia in her underwear. God, she missed Olivia's body. 

They finally walked out of the hospital fifteen minutes later, with Olivia leaning on to Alex for support. She favored her right leg, with her left being the one wit a stab wound in it. In the car, the couple decided to go to Alex's apartment, because her's had an elevator and Olivia's didn't. 

"Liv, do you need to go pick up anything from your apartment?" The blonde asked, only taking her eyes off the road for a second to look at the brunette. 

"Uh yeah, probably just some clothes and case files. Is that okay?" She said, sounding a little sheepish. 

"Of course honey. I'll go get the stuff, you just stay in the car, okay?" Alex pulled up to the side of the road, and went into Olivia's apartment building. She had a key, of course, and the one doorman let her go through without a glace. The lawyer returned ten minutes later with some clothes and folders, and gave them to Olivia to carry. "Hopefully this works."

The brunette leafed through the clothes that Alex had gotten her, including some very interesting lingerie and some other sweaters she knew Alex liked. "Why is everything here so.. interesting."

"Because I like the way they look on you." Alex said matter-of-factually. They drove in a comfortable silence, with Olivia looking out the window at the city. 'God I miss this place.' She thought, looking at all of the buildings outside. 

The car finally pulled over at Alex's apartment, and the blonde got out first, helping Olivia out of the car along with the bag of items they needed. They got into the elevator after stopping to chat with Herb, the doorman, and arrived at Alex's apartment. As Alex swung open the door and turned on the lights, the apartment suddenly exploded in sound. 

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone screamed. Everyone was there, including the guys at the 1-6 and Kathy, some of Alex's co-workers from the office, and their group of friends that they hung out with, which included Meredith, Eliza, Abby, and Stevie. Olivia doubled back in surprise, looking at the huge 'WELCOME BACK' banner that was hung across the wall of the normally pristine apartment. 

"Alex... did you plan this?" Olivia said in amazement.

"Guilty as charged." The blonde said, escorting Olivia into the room. "It's your welcome back party." 

The couple went around from group to group, and introduced their group of friends to the guys at the 1-6. Munch eyed Meredith, until Stevie took a possessive hand around the blonde's waist, causing the older detective to look away. "Hello's" and "How are you's" were exchanged, and group looked quite comfortable with each other, despite the fact that they had met just moments ago. 

About an half an hour into the party, Abby decided to get up on a chair and tap her glass. "Everybody!" She yelled into the apartment. It went silent, as all eyes were trained on the black-haired girl. "Okay, this party is not a party. It's kinda lame, to be honest." she said, causing some light laughter in the room. "So I'm saying that we start a karaoke tournament. Who's with me?!" The room erupted in cheers, as both Alex and Olivia looked sheepish. "Okay. Here's how it's going to work. We are going to separate into groups of two, everyone chooses a partner from ANOTHER WORKPLACE. Except for Alex and Olivia, of course. One person will pick the song out of the hat, and both of you guys will sing it. Everyone judges who was the best by voting, and whoever winds goes onto the next round, tournament style. Once we get to the final two, they will battle it out against Alex and Olivia, as a duo. Whichever group wins will settle the individual winner by an arm wrestling competition. Got it? Get it? Good." Abby stepped down from her chair, and the room erupted in chaos, as everyone chose their partners. The black-haired woman somehow whipped out a hat full of songs and a karaoke machine from Alex's closet, which the blonde didn't even know she had. 

Both Alex and Olivia chuckled with amusement at the impressive scene that Abby had made, and watched as everyone separated themselves into duos. Munch ended up with Meredith (no coincidence there), Fin ended up with Eliza, Elliot ended up with Liz Donnelly, Cragen ended up with Stevie, and so on. Abby had made herself the official announcer of the tournament, and given herself control of the songs. "And up first, Elliot vs. Liz!" The room interrupted with cheers as Liz chose the song "Surfin' USA" by the Beach Boys, and she stepped up to the stage first.

The catchy songs began, and everyone was stunned by the voice of the lawyer. She was absolutely great, and everyone cheered as the song finished. Elliot looked nervous, but stepped up and blasted everyone away with his baritone voice, and everyone decided that Elliot had won. Meredith won against Munch, Fin won against Eliza, Cragen won against Stevie, and so on. Another hour had passed, and the final two were decided. It was Elliot and Kathy versus Alex and Olivia, and the room seemed ecstatic. "Okay! Everyone, your final two, Elliot and Kathy, versus Olivia and Alex! I, of course have decided the song already, and it will be "You're the one that I Want" from Grease! Up first will be Olivia and Alex."

The crowd parted as the two stepped up onto their makeshift "stage", and as the piano chords started playing, Olivia started to sing, posing as John Travolta and Alex posing as Olivia Newton-John.

"I got the chills, they're multiplyin  
And I'm losin control  
Cause the power, you're supplying  
It's electrifying"  
The brunette sang to Alex. The blonde fired back with  
"You better shape up cause I need a woman (Alex smiled at Olivia)  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand  
To my heart I must be true"

The whole entire crowd joined in on the chorus, belting out the song along with Alex and Olivia. "You're the one that I want, you're that one that I want, ooh ooh ooh.." The atmosphere in the room was absolutely ecstatic, and as the song died down, the room interrupted into cheers and clapping. 

"Up next, singing As Long as you Love Me by the Backstreet boys, Elliot and Kathy!" Abby announced, while the room erupted with cheers. The couple climbed onto the stage, and Elliot started singing. "All the loneliness has always been a friend of mine" He continued, with he and Kathy switching off the verses. Everybody cheered when they finished, and Abby quieted them down while standing on a chair. "Everybody!" She screamed. "Okay, all in favor of Alex and Olivia!" About half of the room's hands shot up, and the black-haired woman continued. "All in favor of Elliot and Kathy!" The other half shot up, and she counted again silently. "Okay. This was very close. Alex and Olivia.. 12 votes! Elliot and Kathy.. 11 votes!" The room erupted again with noise and cheers, and both Alex and Olivia stepped onto the stage.

Abby tapped her glass again, and the room became quiet. "Now for the determining competition.. Arm wrestling!" Elliot and Fin moved a table and two chairs over to the middle of their "stage", and Olivia and Alex sat down in their respected seats. Both were giving each other mock "death glares", and you could feel it in the room. "Okay." Abby said. "5..4..3..2..1.." Olivia and Alex both grasped onto each other's hands, elbows to the table. It seemed like Alex was winning at first, but then Olivia surprised the whole room by smacking Alex's hand onto the table. "And your winner.... Olivia Benson!" The room cheered and clapped, and Olivia shook everyone's hand, determine to be a good sport. 

Slowly, everyone left, and Alex and Olivia both said goodbye to everybody. Finally, they were the only ones left, and both women cleaned up the apartment. An hour later, the two collapsed onto Alex's bed, exhausted. 

"That.. was fun." Olivia said, holding Alex's hand.

"Yeah. But now I'm exhausted, and I don't have time for you." Alex said, looking at Olivia with adoration. 

"Hey. You will always have time for me. We live together now, remember?"

"Of course. Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

That was the last thing said for a long time, as the woman both fell asleep, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I quoted any of the lyrics wrong, also this was a really fun chapter to write. Thank you for reading, 20,000 words! Wow. I never expected this to go this far, thank you everyone who has stuck by and read this. Comments are appreciated! And thank you thank you thank you all.


End file.
